My Vulnerability
by MileyMcTucker
Summary: Todo South Park era perfecto, su gente, su paisaje... Pero todo lugar bueno tiene un lado malo, el lado malo de South Park era la clase de la Loca Maestra Janet Garrison y sus malditos trabajos cuando se iba al Doctor... Ahora los chicos tienen que contar algo que jamas pensaron admitir, ¿Que sera?... Fic dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro :3 *Personaje en portada*
1. Visita al Doctor Oh oh

**Hola gente de Fanfiction! Aquí de nuevo, el otro día estaba viendo The Glee Project y de esto justamente trataba el capitulo, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "South Park" y pues... aquí esta.**

**Les recuerdo que South Park no me pertenece, y la inspiración la obtuve de Glee, cada una de las obras ya mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños :)**

* * *

**_"MY VULNERABILITY"_**

* * *

South Park, un lugar con un ambiente helado que a todos nos gustaría de vez en cuando.

Ahí casi todos los días son buenos, siempre hay aire fresco o un nuevo lugar para explorar, gente muy buena y agradable, hermosos paisajes, animalitos de ojos rojos y con rabia por doquier… Definitivamente, ¿Que podría salir mal en un día y lugar tan bello como ese?

-¡Chicos! Me iré por unas tres horas al doctor porque me está saliendo semen de mi nueva vagina y eso no es normal en una bella y afeminada mujer como yo- dijo la, por ahora, Señorita Garrison mientras recogía sus cosas y era observada por sus alumnos de todas las maneras posibles que alguien se puede imaginar si tu maestra te dice eso en plena clase. –Mientras yo no este, van a hacer un "pequeño" trabajo- dijo la calva mujer mientras ponía comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- Pregunto Stan Marsh temiendo la respuesta de su ocurrente maestra/maestro (dependiendo del día o semana).

-Uno muy fácil Stanley-Dijo la profesora esbozando una sonrisa con algo de burla.

-Déjese de cosas, y diga de una puta vez que carajo vamos a hacer esta vez- Si… Craig Tucker.

-Tampoco me hables así Tucker, recuerda que si se me antoja puedo reprobarte de una maldita vez y así evito verte lo que queda del semestre o mejor aún puedo hacer que me vuelvas a coj…-

-¡YA, YA!, Esta bien ya entendí, me callo- grito un muy exaltado Craig ante la mirada de sus compañeros y amigos.

Garrison se aclaro la garganta y siguió –Como decía, el trabajo que les voy a dejar será uno muy simple y no se preocupen, esta vez no habrá pornografía, zoofilia, sangre, muertes, extraterrestres, desechos tóxicos o sexo gay de por medio –

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, algunos dieron un suspiro de alivio, otros sonrieron y otros mas solo hicieron una mueca de preocupación combinada con asco al recordar sus trabajos anteriores.

-Ya pues, para sacarles la duda a los mojones…- La mujer se dio media vuelta y escribiendo en su pizarrón la palabra _vulnerabilidad_, continuo- En una hoja de su cuaderno escribirán una palabra que defina su vulnerabilidad y después de eso explicaran él porque consideran que sea así y como se sienten con eso-

-Profesora, no entiendo muy bien, que cosa quiere como vulnerabilidad en los escritos- Wendy Testaburger era una de las alumnas que rara vez preguntaba, así que Garrison pensó que se trataba de una burla, pero al ver la cara de la pelinegra suspiro y se decidió por contestar.

–Van a buscar en lo más obscuro de sus almas y van a definir en una palabra lo que más los haga sentir inseguros de sí mismos, lo que los haga sentir la mayor escoria de la faz de la tierra y no importa cuál sea esa palabra, quiero que la escriban y me expliquen porque esa palabra los hace sentir enfermos consigo mismos…-

Nuevamente los alumnos miraron de mala manera a su loca profesora, algunos alumnos como Tweek y Butters entraron en pánico, otros mas como Damien, Craig y Cartman hicieron muecas y maldijeron en voz baja a su insoportable maestra, y el resto tuvieron reacciones distintas.

-Entonces, ¿quedo claro?- Pregunto Garrison, haciendo que los chicos salieran de su transe mental –Si…- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Perfecto, quiero que sean honestos y que me hagan llorar con cada una de sus cartas estúpidos- Janet hizo una corta pausa para poder apreciar las hermosas caritas de susto de sus alumnos -Creo que no es necesario que aclare que la persona que no me conmueva con su escrito lo voy a reprobar y se van a ir mucho a la mierda, ¿entienden?- Ella sonrió macabramente. Ellos tragaron en seco.

-Si ya no hay dudas, me voy, ese doctor se desespera si llegas tarde a consulta y después te azota con un látigo de cuero que… Adiós niños- Dicho esto la maestra cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, solo para dejar a sus alumnos bastante traumatizados y sin entender específicamente que era lo que su maestra les estaba pidiendo, a pesar de la "detallada" explicación que le había dado a Testaburger.

-Mierda- susurro un pelirrojo a su súper mejor amigo- Ahora que se supone que escribamos, si hacemos algo mal nos reprueba y si le contamos la verdad, nos hará burla el resto del año-

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada Kyle, mírale el lado positivo… Cuando tendremos una oportunidad así para expresar nuestros miedos- Marsh forzó una sonrisa para que su amigo no se diera cuenta que estaba igual de asqueado que él, no funciono.

-Pues a mí no me importa, esa maestra no puede hacer nada para comprobar si lo que digo es cierto o no, así que pondré cualquier mamada y ya- Dijo Eric Cartman mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Haz lo que quieras culo gordo, nadie estaba hablando contigo-

-No me digas gordo, judío de mierda-

-No empiecen chicos por favor, bastante tenemos con lo del trabajo- esta vez hablo un rubio de parca naranja y ojos celestes.

-Quiere decir que piensas hacer el trabajo McCormick?- pregunto Craig, el cual estaba detrás del rubio.

-Si… si no, Garrison me castigara de nuevo y la verdad no tengo ganas de verla otras dos horas extra después de clase- Kenny hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en su maestra vestida de cuero pegandole latigazos en las manos mientras hacia la tarea.

-Yo no sé que poner chicos- dijo Butters frotando sus nudillos

-No te preocupes Leopold, se que harás un trabajo excelente, claro no más que el mío si se puede decir, recuerda que fui transferido por mis altas calificaciones y este trabajo no es nada para alguien como yo-

-Gracias Gregory pero… no lo sé- Butters temblaba al igual que Tweek el cual no estaba muy calmado que digamos.

-¡Gah! Y si me sale mal… o si Garrison quiere vender mis secretos al gobierno y estos toman medidas contra todos nosotros por mi culpa, o los GNOMOS… y Café y… y…Aaah!- El cafeinomano se jalaba el cabello mientras su amigo afroamericano y asiático intentaban calmarlo.

-¿Qué pondrás Wen?- Stevens se acerco a su amiga pelinegra, la cual se encontraba viendo hacia el Team Stan, -Wendy…- Bebe comenzó a chasquear sus dedos frente a su amiga, hasta que esta se asusto he intento responder – ¿Que que?, lo siento Bebe estoy distraída no se qué pondré en mi trabajo y estaba viendo si encontraba inspiración por aquí- dijo Testaburger notablemente nerviosa, Stevens solo hizo una mueca y rodo los ojos.

Tras miles de susurros entre todos, la mayoría de los alumnos se tranquilizaron.

Un suspiro se escucho en toda la sala, seguido del sonido de las mochilas al abrirse para sacar un lápiz y un cuaderno en el cual escribir, los alumnos se dirigieron miradas por última vez y seguido de eso… comenzaron a escribir.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Si les gusto o tienen alguna idea para las vulnerabilidades de los chicos no duden en dejar un review ;)**

**Espero actualizar pronto, pero con la prepa tal vez lo haga una vez por semana :/**

**Cuídense****, Besos y Hasta la Próxima, **

**Miley**


	2. Tweek Tweek

**Hello Fanfiction :D**

**ENCERIO LO SIENTO, debi de haber subido esto antes, pero mi madre se enfermo y ayer mi padre no me dejo quedar en casa 77 **

**Pues bueno no los distraigo con estupideces ;)**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**TWEEK POV**

Oh Jesucristo! Ngh Que demonios escribo? Y si no le gusta a la loca de Garrison!?

*Tiembla y bebe café*

Esta bien, no te presiones Tweek, Garrison no puede hacerte nada malo… SOLO MANDARME A UN INTERNADO LLENO DE PERSONAS A LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA EL CAFÉ, Y ESAS PERSONAS NO SERAN PERSONAS SI NO GNOMOS Y EXTRATERRESTRES DISFRAZADOS DE PERSONAS AMIGABLES Y ME METERAN ALGO POR EL CULO IGUAL QUE AL GORDO DE CARTAMAN Y…Y…

*Café*

OK. A empezar… ojala quede bien… Gha! estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo, empieza ya mierda!...

* * *

_**LOCURA**_

Hola, Soy Tweek (con apellido desconocido ya que me da miedo y no quiero que los gnomos o agentes del gobierno me persigan y me hagan daño a mí o a mis amigos… ¡Jesucristo! Craig se enojaría mucho!) y mi vulnerabilidad es la_ "Locura"._

Muchas personas, incluyendo a mis amigos y padres, creen que no soy consciente de eso y constantemente me quieren internar en lugares obscuros con gnomos y delincuentes que…

*toma café y respira hondo (o eso intenta)*

Como decía, muchos quieren ayudarme porque piensan que yo pienso que no me pasa nada, ¡SE EQUIVOCAN! Claro que soy consciente de que estoy mal, hace 3 años que voy a terapia con 2 psicólogos porque (que ironía) no me creían que estaba mal.

Ser como soy no es muy bueno, me golpean, insultan, gritan y a veces siento que Kenny me viola con la mirada… POR DIOS ALGUIEN DIGALE QUE NO LO HAGA!

*Café*

Bueno, siempre he sido así, cuando era más pequeño, la gente se burlaba de mi porque era muy nervioso (no digo que ya no) según me dijo Clyde una vez "Les causaba gracia ver a un niño de 5 años con el cabello desordenado y mal vestido gritando incoherencias", si mal no recuerdo después de lo que Clyde me dijo yo salí corriendo de ahí.

Los chicos más grandes que yo me metían a basureros porque sabían que me quedaría ahí hasta el día siguiente, yo en ese entonces no era amigo de Craig o Christophe, y aunque lo hubiese sido, nunca les hubiese dicho quien me hacia eso, ME DABA MUCHO MIEDO QUE ME HICIERAN ALGO PEOR DE LO QUE YA ME HACÍAN.

*Grita, se jala el cabello y bebe café…otra vez*

Mmm… en que estaba, oh sí.

Recuerdo que un de un día a otro, comenzó a temblar mucho más que otras veces, lloraba por todo y me daban ataques de pánico, eso llamo la atención de mi padres (por primera vez) y decidieron llevarme al psicólogo para que les dijera que tenia.

El tipo les dijo a mis padres que estaba deprimido y me medicaron por 1 año (el año más tranquilo que tuve en mi infancia, BENDITO SEA ESE TIPO FEO)

Al pasar el año deje mis medicamentos, pero alguien de mi clase le dijo al resto de la escuela que yo me medicaba, entonces… TODO SE FUE A LA MIERDA DE NUEVO.

La gente se burlaba de mi muchísimo más, por lo tanto los golpes e insultos eran peores.

Me sentía la peor escoria del mundo entero, y las voces, ¡AH ESAS MALDITAS VOCES! NUNCA ME DEJABAN EMPAZ, NISIQUIERA CUANDO DORMIA! ERAN MALAS Y ME DECIAN COSAS HORRIBLES, ELLAS QUERIAN QUE YO ME… ¡OH JESUCRISTO! CAFÉ…

*…Café*

Pero creo que ya hable demasiado de cómo empezó esto, ahora al presente, es cierto, tengo buenos amigos y soy feliz, aunque sigo en tratamiento.

Cuando me insultan, Craig les patea el trasero, el me ha dicho que eso lo hace para que yo no grite o siga llorando (yo creo que muy en el fondo me quiere).

*Sonríe y se le escapa una lagrima*

Ojala hubiese más personas como Craig y los chicos, o el Team Stan, también me llevo bien con ellos, pero no, en esto no hay ojala, porque cuando la gente me mira, inmediatamente piensan que soy un maldito desquiciado y es ahí cuando todo comienza de nuevo.

No importa si me defienden o no, siempre terminare en el cuarto cubículo del baño, con mis pies encogidos y mis brazos rodeando mis piernas mientras lloro y las voces me hacen compañía.

_Siempre nervioso,_

_Siempre llorando,_

_Siempre… con miedo…_

Quisiera que la gente viera que soy una buena persona,solo piensen en que se boxeo y nunca he golpeado a nadie aparte de a Craig pudiéndolo hacer, puedo ser divertido y amable, no solo mis tics o mi ropa, incluso a mis ojos los critican, pero igual, así fuera menos nervioso y con ojos más pequeñitos, no me darán esa oportunidad nunca, nunca me la han dado... Nunca me la darán.

Eso es todo ahora sabe lo que siento muy dentro de mi Señorita Garrison, espero haberla conmovido por lo menos un poquito, o tal vez se ría y entonces si ME MANDE A ESE HORRIBLE INTERNADO DONDE ESTUBO LINDSEY LOHAN Y YO NO SE QUIEN MAS.

*CAFÉ*

Señorita Garrison, Gente de South Park, Gnomos o quien sea que este leyendo esto (¡POR FAVOR GNOMOS NO, GNOMOS NO!) la próxima vez que me vean intenten tratarme un poco mejor, me crean o no, yo los quiero mucho y me duele que no me puedan devolver ni siquiera la sonrisa, y si no, no importa ya estoy acostumbrado.

En fin, creo que es todo… si es todo.

*Oh Jesucristo! estoy tan alterado! tengo que calmarme, piensa Tweek, piensa... _Nanananana nananana u can't touch this nananana... STOP! HAMMER TIME!_

* * *

**Okei, no recuerdo a quien le dije que este capitulo seria el de Cartman, lo siento ya tenia hecho el del gordo, pero no me gusto :T asi que me decidi por Tweek :3**

**Bien, muchas gracias, espero que tomen encuenta lo que dice Tweek :)**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, que espero lo pueda subir mas rapido**

**Besos**

**Miley **


	3. Gregory Fields

**Hola... Antes de que me digan algo, se que soy una mierda por no haber actualizado 2 semanas u.u enserio lo siento... ****pero, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí y que vengo con un capitulo nuevo (que por cierto, por hacer rápido no se como me quedo).**

**Sin mas por decir,... **

******South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

_**Oh, si...**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, ya que fue la primera en hacerme sentir como en casa en esta pagina xD**_

_**Karumi-chan, esto es para ti :3**_

* * *

**GREGORY POV**

Gregory trata de tranquilizarte, tú no eres de _ese _tipo de personas, respira… respira…

*cierra sus ojos y estira sus manos lentamente*

No es nada que no hallas hecho anteriormente en tus múltiples escuelas particulares de nivel académico bastante alto, y que ninguna de estas personas tiene la oportunidad o merece nombrarlas…

¡Ah! ¡Carajo!, tienes 13 _primeros lugares en aprovechamiento escolar, 3 diplomas en idiomas, 4 diplomas en lectura avanzada de universidad, el mejor promedio de la clase, y con un I.Q. bastante alto_… ¡Y TODO ESO CON 15 AÑOS! Es increíble que a pesar de todo eso, no tengas la valentía de admitirlo…

Es un trabajo…

Solo un TRABAJO…

NUNCA has dejado que alguien termine un trabajo antes que _**tu**_, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS!?...

* * *

_**EGOCENTRISMO**_

Mi nombre es Gregory Fields, y mi vulnerabilidad (aunque me cueste mucho, MUCHO trabajo admitirlo) es el _"Egocentrismo"_.

*forma puños con sus manos y golpea ligeramente la mesa, mientras se muerde su labio inferior*

La verdad, es que considero y sé que tengo motivos para ser un egocéntrico o un orgulloso, y valla que son muchas, por ejemplo, vengo de Inglaterra, tengo una muy buena y reconocida familia, tengo excelentes calificaciones, tengo una novia absoluta y completamente hermosa, soy inteligente, audaz, guapo, caballeroso, agradable, amigable, magestu… ¡VEN!

*facepalm*

¡Aah! Considero que es bueno sentirse orgulloso de ti mismo de vez en cuando, pero lo mío no está bien, es una obsesión, se podría decir que soy narcisista y hasta soberbio, pero no lo soy tanto como _otras _personas que **yo **conozco.

Por culpa de mi manera de ser, he perdido muchas amistades como la de Stanley, Damien, Craig o Cartman, claro que esas amistades no valen tanto como la mía pero… ¡DIABLOS NO DE NUEVO!, lo que quiero decir, no, lo que _digo_ es que me apena mucho haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de convivir con esas personas que considero especiales para mi, y si no lo son para mí, por lo menos lo son para las personas más allegadas a mí.

*pone cara de estar pensando, y después sonríe*

Wendy, por ejemplo sigue siendo muy amiga de Stanley, de vez en cuando salen juntos y no me molesta porque sé que Stan no es competencia para alguien como yo y… ¡Aaa!, como decía, ella es amiga de Stanley y de Eric Cartman (raro, lo sé), O Chris, el es amigo de maldades de Tucker y de Thorn.

Ser de la manera en que lo soy yo, es difícil, tienes que soportar la crítica social por algo que la gente no logra comprender, la única persona que podría entenderme seria Philip, por ser ingles claro está, mas sin embargo, Pirrip no es como yo, de hecho es todo lo contario a mi personalidad.

Mi manera de ser también me ha provocado problemas con mis amigos y novia, una vez (creí que jamás en la vida diría esto, y menos a usted Señorita Garrison)…

*checa que no lo estén viendo, y después unas su mano izquierda para cubrir su escrtio*

Una vez, Christophe acababa de llegar de una misión, yo como buen compañero de apartamento que soy, limpie absolutamente todo de manera perfecta, limpie su habitación y ordene su ropa, cuando Chris llego no se tomo la molestia de notar lo que había hecho por él, y se fue directamente a su cama ignorando el hecho de que había cocinado **mi** comida favorita para _él_; obviamente me enoje y me dirigí a su habitación para reclamarle su mal comportamiento, gran fue mi sorpresa el haberlo encontrado desnudo en su cama y tranquilamente dormido. Me di cuenta de dos cosas:

Había tomado medicamento para dormir, por lo cual no despertaría hasta dentro de una horas.

_**¡Apestaba a rayos!**_

Yo no iba a dejar que ensuciara y apestara el departamento, así que como pude lo lleve al baño y lo bañe, cepille y vestí de manera correcta después lo acosté en su cama. A la mañana siguiente me despertaron unos horribles (y desafinados) gritos, el se enojo conmigo y dejo de hablarme casi por un mes.

*voltea los ojos, en forma de cansancio*

Sí, he intentado cambiar muchísimas veces, pero después si es que escucho a alguien presumiendo diferentes aspectos de ella misma, no puedo evitar querer entrar en la conversación yo también y mostrarle a esa persona que no me llega ni a los talones, Dios soy un engreído total, pero… ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA? Si cuando era un niño, me enseñaron que quererse y sentirte orgulloso de si mismo era algo esencial en la vida, si me metieron a cientos de concursos para probar y dejar en claro que soy el mejor, si ingrese a la primaria mas prestigiada de toda Inglaterra para poder tener algo de que sentirme orgulloso, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO!?

Cuando tenía apenas 4 años, mis padres me mandaron a un internado en Francia (ahí donde conocí a Mole), porque decían que un niño tan _"infantil"_ como yo, tenía que ser reformado y reconstruido para que algún día portara con orgullo y majestuosidad el apellido **Fields**, fue entonces que me propuse mejorar cada día más y captar la atención de mis padres (los cuales son iguales o peores egocéntricos que yo).

*se endereza un poco, y da un suspiro recordando a sus odiosos progenitores*

Simplemente, considero que para mí es demasiado intentar cambiar algo en mi personalidad, muchas veces me quedo hasta tarde en la sala leyendo libros sobre cómo ser una persona humilde, también he investigado en internet sobre el asunto, y por el conocimiento que he acumulado acerca de eso, tengo bastante claro que toda mi vida seré un persona engreída que será odiado por todos, solo por el hecho de quererse dar importancia a sí mismo.

*mira disimuladamente como Wendy está escribiendo*

Ruego, porque algún día las cosas cambien y yo pueda ser una persona como cualquier otra y me pueda tragar el orgullo para abrir paso a cosas y personas muchísimo mas importantes que yo.

Señorita Garrison, le agradezco sinceramente, haberme dado la oportunidad de poder expresar este sentimiento e imagen de mi mismo de manera abierta y sin necesidad de que el mundo entero se entere de el problema que, considero, tengo.

*deja caer su lápiz, dándose por vencido con su escrito, después abre los ojos y coge de nuevo su lápiz*

Por cierto, se que tal vez no la conmoví demasiado con esto… pero ¡oiga, al menos intente transmitir algo!

* * *

**Tan-Taan! :D**

**Lo se, no quedo tan bien, pero en recompensa por mi falta de la semana pasada y la mierda que subí hoy, mañana subiré otro capitulo ;)**

***Si se fijaron Gregory menciono dos vulnerabilidades, que después sabrán de quien son xD**

**Hasta la Proxima, y Gracias por leer :)**

**Miley**


	4. Clyde Donovan

**Lo prometido es deuda, y a mi no me gusta mucho que digamos deber xD**

**Como primeti, aquí esta la tercera carta de los chicos :) Espero les guste ;) ya me di cuenta que este fic tiene seguidoras fieles xD Gracias chicas son geniales :***

**********South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

_**********Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**_

* * *

**CLYDE POV**

Odio este tipo de trabajos, bueno… pensándolo bien, ODIO TRABAJAR, daña mis ojos y no quiero cargar con unas horribles ojeras toda la semana… me vería extremadamente mal y cansado, batallo mucho para lucir bien y gustarle a las chicas

*Piensa un poco y después sonríe despreocupadamente*

¿Qué digo? No batallo, soy hermoso hahaha, las chicas darían lo que sea por estar conmigo…

*Se arregla la chaqueta de manera coqueta, mientras le giña un ojo a Red Tucker*

Las traigo locas…

* * *

_**VANIDAD**_

Hola gente :D o Señora, es decir, Señorita Garrison (lo siento… perdí mi borrador :/)

Soy Clyde Donovan, y mi vulnerabilidad (aunque yo no lo creo, pero como no se qué carajos poner…) es la _"Vanidad"._

Suena raro que yo use ese tipo de términos, considerando que no soy muy listo, pero es que muchas personas ya me lo habían dicho y yo así como de _¿dafaq?, _así que por consejo de Token (mi mejor amigo después de Craig… ¡Hola Craig!) busque la palabra en un diccionario…

¡EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA PALABRA ME DESCRIBIA POR COMPLETO!

Así que si, si se lo que vanidad significa y sé que soy vanidoso.

*Sonríe para sí mismo*

Bueno, ser vanidoso, quiero que sepan no es fácil, para empezar, no te puedes levantar de la cama sin estar seguro de que, cuando la gente te vea, te veas maravilloso.

*Hace una mueca y sacude ligeramente la cabeza intentando concentrarse (¿?)*

Tengo que admitir que no es tan fácil, como ya dije, es levantarte temprano para cepillarte, peinarte, perfumarte, arreglarte, bañarte, hacerlo todo de nuevo, vestirte y comer tacos 100% libres de grasas trans…

*Suspira*

Uf… son muchas cosas, casi no tengo tiempo para la escuela… he ahí el lado malo.

Gracias a que siempre me preocupo por cómo me veo, es muy raro que ponga atención en clase, por lo general, me quedo dormido o me pongo a editar fotos en mi celular sin que usted me vea y…

*Se da cuenta de lo que escribió, y como no tiene borrador comienza a llorar*

Lo siento, yo no quería pero es que es inevitable…

*Se limpia la mucosidad de su nariz y decide continuar con el escrito*

Okei, ya… ¿Recuerdan la "lista" que las chicas hicieron sobre quién era el más guapo de la clase? Claro que la recuerdan, el primer lugar era yo, ósea, como no recordarla…

*Se da cuenta de que sonó muy fresa, he intenta borrar la palabra _ósea_… mala suerte Clyde*

Como decía, esa semana en la que las chicas y los chicos creían que yo era el más sexy fue la mejor semana de mi vida, creo que jamás había recibido tanta atención, puesto que siempre era llamado **marica **(no soy marica, está bien, solo soy muy, _**MUY SENCIBLE**_), me sentía digno de un rey, todo era perfecto… Hasta que el Team Stan la cago y junto a Wendy, demostraron que la lista, _mi lista_, era falsa y me explicaron que Bebe solo me había colocado en primer lugar por la zapatería de mi padre.

Obvio que llore, me sentía usado y feo, corrí hacia los baños y cuando entre me tope con la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto… MI REFLEJO… me veía muy bien, ahí me di cuenta que no era necesario haber sido nombrado el más lindo de la clase, ya que no importaba que dijeran las estúpidas chicas, YO era el más lindo (mucho más lindo que Kenny).

*Dirige una mirada a McCormick, pero como este está escribiendo, decide seguir con lo suyo*

Algunas personas me comparan con Gregory, pero él no es tan bello como yo, el solo es un jodido engreído que se cree mejor que los demás… me cae muy bien :D

*Voltea a ver a Gregory, el cual se encuentra golpeando su mesa banco*

Desde que lo de la lista, es decir, desde los 9 años, he salido con muchas chicas, pero no duro mucho con ellas, no es que a mi no me gusten las cosas serias como a Kenny y a Craig, si no que _ellas_ terminaban la relación porque, según decían _"me arreglaba más que ellas"_ pff… eso no es cierto, ¡yo soy un MACHOTE HECHO Y DERECHO!

*Pone su mano en su frente y da un largo y cansado suspiro*

A veces si pienso que las personas me voltean a ver con malas caras debido a mi manera de ser y que me preocupo por mi apariencia, me critican porque me gusta estar arreglado y ser genial, yo simplemente no puedo soportar críticas o malas caras, no soy tan fuerte… Pensándolo bien, no sé como Tweek hace para soportar lo que le hacen casia a diario…

*Dirige disimuladamente una mirada a Tweek, este ultimo tomaba café y se jalaba el cabello*

Muchas personas me han hecho llorar, ellos saben que soy sensible y que no soy resistente a regaños o comentarios, los he hecho reír… bastante, es por eso que me esfuerzo por lucir bien, porque desde que mi madre murió, todo ha cambiado, tengo la necesidad de que alguien mire mas allá de mi físico y pueda decirme que soy un _"niño hermoso" _sin necesidad de serlo verdaderamente…

*Mira una foto de su madre en su celular y no puede evitar sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo*

Me hace tanta falta, quisiera que estuviera conmigo, por ella yo sería valiente y me vendría despeinado a la escuela, solo para mostrarle lo importante es para mí, por ella yo evitaría mi rutina mañanera, por ella comería tacos todos grasosos, por ella yo… seria todo lo contrario a lo que soy…

*Comienza a llorar con más fuerza, ganándose una que otra mirada de fastidio de parte de sus compañeros*

He intentado no ser tan vanidoso, pero siempre que lo intento, recuerdo a mi madre y simplemente no puedo…

Si ella estuviera aquí, de seguro yo ya seria novio de Barbará, o el capitán del equipo de Futbol, o tal vez hasta tendría buenas calificaciones, pero son sueños imposibles, así como mi madre jamás va a volver (lo he estado esperando por casi 5 años), yo nunca, NUNCA voy a cambiar, porque no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para seguir sin ella…

Es por eso que mi vulnerabilidad es la Vanidad, porque eso representaba mi madre, y mientras yo sea vanidoso mi madre estará conmigo todo el tiempo…

¡¿ESTA FELIZ VIEJA LOCA!?

*Se abraza la cabeza mientras llora arriba de su trabajo*

Pero gracias, Señorita Garrison, de no ser por usted jamás habría sacado este sentimiento atascado en mi garganta… Tal vez, esta noche pueda dormir más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien conoce mi punto más sensible…Gracias, eso creo.

*Deja caer su lápiz a sus piernas, y solloza en silencio*

* * *

**HICE LLORAR A CLYDE! D:**

**La verdad me dio algo de penita este capitulo :/ e.e pero nimodo, asi son las cosas xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**nos vemos pronto, a mas tardar el sabado entrante :3**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	5. Philip Pirrip

**Hola .**

**Siempre digo "Sábado, actualizare el sábado" hahaha me la suda el sábado xD (¿?)**

**Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría decir, que tal vez si tengo suerte he imaginación, actualizare hoy de nuevo, y mañana también suba otros dos... ¿les parece? ustedes mandan :D**

**Sacuyachan16, enserio me encanto el fic de Pip y Craig, y espero no te moleste pero puse como algo referente a eso que escribiste, es que fue inevitable u.u**

**Bueno sin mas por decir, a excepción de que recomiendo de la mejor forma el fic _"las cronicas de mysterion" de luis carlos..._**

******South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

******__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**PIP POV**

Creo que la señorita Garrison estaba enojada o enserio quería ver a ese "Doctor" suyo…

*Deja volar su imaginación y le da un escalofrió*

Wow, mis compañeros ya están escribiendo, deben estar batallando, Clyde ya lloro 2 veces… Creo que debería empezar también, no quiero ser el último y quedarme en detención.

*Risita de colegiala enamorada (¿?)*

Muy bien Philip, a trabajar…

* * *

_**AMABILIDAD**_

Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Philip Pirrip, pero la mayoría (por no decir que todo el mundo) me llaman Pip. Mi vulnerabilidad es la _"Amabilidad"._

Deben de estarse preguntando _¿Por qué Amabilidad? ¿Que tiene de malo?,_ pues bueno déjenme les explico… No tiene nada de malo ser amable, de hecho es todo lo opuesto, pero se supone que cuando eres amable te tienen que tratar de la misma forma ¿no?, bueno, **ese** es el problema conmigo.

*Hace una pequeña mueca*

Yo soy amable **todo** el tiempo, pero lamentablemente para los demás eso no cuenta, es decir, jamás he encajado con ellos, yo los considero mis amigos, pero da igual, siempre es lo mismo…

Yo sonrió y me porto de la mejor manera posible y que recibo como respuesta, bueno, si se lo preguntan, vallan un poco después de la 1:20 al patio de la escuela y búsquenme en un contenedor de basura, de seguro estaré ahí, o atado a una banca.

*Pone su mano delicadamente en su mejilla, intentando cambiar la molestia por alguna otra cara*

Desde que llegue de Inglaterra es así, creo que a mis compañeros no les interesa el hecho de ser cortes y buena persona, según entiendo, si no hablas de _porquerías o chicas_ con ellos, bueno puedes irte literalmente a la **mierda**.

Nunca he tenido una amistad que en algún momento no me haya traicionado o hecho algo malo, por ejemplo Damien, el fue como quien dice mi primer amigo y yo el suyo, mas sin embargo me mando a volar y me quemo el trasero, después de eso, cuando permitieron a Damien quedarse en la tierra, hicimos las paces y ahora solo me quema cuando lo arto.

Butters también se puede nombrar en esa lista, porque antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos, él y el Team Stan vivían para molestarme, no los culpo, a veces sé que puedo ser un poco pelele…

*Sonrisa avergonzada*

Pero, me esfuerzo, eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?... No, definitivamente _!NO!_

Uno en ocasiones piensa, que por ser huérfano, estar en un país extranjero y no tener mucho dinero, la gente te podría tratar bien, o por lo menos con lastima, enserio… como quisiera que por lo menos con lastima me trataran…

*Da un suspiro largo y triste*

Me gusta imaginarme, que me tratan asi pero que cuando me dé la vuelta ellos me abrazaran y dirán que todas las cosas que me han hecho eran una broma, _juro por Dios que los perdonaría e incluso me reiría de todo_, pero no eso es simplemente un sueño lejano que probablemente jamás llegue.

Por eso, para mi vulnerabilidad escogí la Amabilidad, porque no importa lo que me hagan o lo que me digan, nunca tendré la fuerza como para decir un **ya basta**.

*Comienza a tallarse los ojos, y estos comienzan a humedecerse*

Nunca podre defenderme, porque siempre estaré escondido tras está sonrisa falsa que todos conocen, siempre guardare lo que en realidad siento, por no preocuparlos y estar disponible emocionalmente para apoyarlos, porque no quiero ser débil.

*Lagrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos del rubio, y este sonríe de manera extraña*

Cuando me dicen groserías, siempre acepto los comentarios e incluso he dicho gracias después de las críticas "constructivas" que según ellos me hacen, nunca he respondido una agresión con otra, incluso cuando me llaman _"Francés",_ tengo que admitir que soy un ser humano y que me enojo, pero jamás me atrevería a hacer algo para que mis compañeros me odiaran.

La única vez que he hablado con alguien acerca de mis sentimientos fue con Craig, y más bien hablamos sobre él. Desde entonces se podría decir que tengo más fuerzas, porque si alguien como el mismísimo Craig Thomas Tucker me escucho esa vez, estoy seguro de que alguien lo hará de nuevo tarde o temprano…

*Dirige una mirada ahogada a Craig, este lo nota y le sonríe delicadamente*

¿Cómo lo hacen?, es decir, son malos, groseros, imbéciles, y podría continuar con la lista de no ser porque enserio me siento mal diciendo cosas negativas de la gente, ellos no se lo merecen, a lo que iba era que, a pesar de no ser amables la mayoría del tiempo, tienen muchísimos amigos.

**¿POR QUÉ?** Díganme por favor, ¿acaso he hecho algo mal?, dime Señor ¿porque te gusta jugar conmigo?... primero mataste a mis padres, me alejaste de mi hermana, perdí a Estela, me fui a otro país, y a pesar de que he seguido absolutamente todas las leyes éticas y morales para que las personas tengan una buena convivencia, a ti te ha valido mierda…

*Solloza, y se talla nuevamente los ojos*

¿Cuándo va a llegar esa alegría que sienten las personas buenas? ¿Esa alegría que recibes por sonreírle al mundo entero? ¿Cuándo seré feliz? **¡¿Cuándo?!**

Por favor, cada vez es más difícil seguir con mi mascara, algún día me desbordare, y yo no quiero que eso pase, no quiero hacer sentir mal a mis compañeros, no quiero que sepan lo que se siente que te traten como a mi…

Díganme, ¿Es tan difícil sonreír? Qué demonios les cuesta de vez en cuando, voltear y decir _"Hola Pip, ¿Como estas?"_ tienen idea de lo feliz que me harían con que una vez en la vida me dijeran eso, no verdad, incluso usted Señorita Garrison me ha tratado mal e incluso ignorado.

*Inevitablemente, las lagrimas comienzan a fluir de manera abundante, provocando miradas de extrañeza a su alrededor… ¿Philip Pirrip estaba… llorando?*

Dios, me duelen las miradas de asco que me lanzan mis compañeros cuando me ven caminar por los pasillos, me duele mucho que nunca me incluyan en los proyectos o en sus juegos, me duele ya no lo aguanto…

Ayúdenme, se los suplico, sean buenos, traten bien a las personas que nos esforzamos a diario por mantener una sonrisa en el rostro, la mía es falsa, pero seguro que habrá sonrisas verdaderas, como la de Leopold, el es demasiado inocente como para saber que los demás lo odian tanto como a mi…

Jamás me hare daño a mí mismo, eso lo prometo, porque me quiero, por lo menos YO ME QUIERO, y gracias a mi mismo, pude sobrellevar estos últimos años…

*Intenta reponerse un poco, y sonríe de nuevo*

No importa, sigan siendo como son, sigan golpeándome, humillándome e insultándome, sigan con sus juegos y bromas acerca de mi en internet o simplemente ignoren el hecho de que comparto un salón, una escuela, un pueblo, UNA VIDA con ustedes… continúen, adelante ,no importa, si eso los hace reír y se sienten felices, por mi no hay ningún problema… Pero algún día me voy a cansar, y Dios no quiera, les van a devolver todas las maldades y bajezas que me han hecho…

*Sonríe ampliamente, se siente de alguna manera "feliz"*

Muchísimas gracias señorita Garrison, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta carta, no importa que repruebe, me siento aliviado por haber dicho todo esto, porque es la primera vez en 6 años que lloro por algo que sale de mi interior y se siente tan bien… Gracias y que tenga un Hermoso dia señorita.

*Recuesta su cabeza en el banco y deja que las lagrimas fluyan*

* * *

**Enserio me siento tan mal haciéndole esto a mis queridas cinturitas southparkienses TwT (¿?)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, los reviews de todos ustedes me animan x3**

**Sin mas por decir, mas que agradecer que hayan leído...**

**Hasta mañana o dentro de unas horas ;) (¿cual eligen?)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**ANTES DE QUE LO OLVIDE D:**

**he recibido comentarios personales, de personas que esperan ver la reacción de Garrison...**

**¿Quieren que el ultimo capitulo se eso, la reacción de Garrison y saber que paso?**

**Solo díganmelo :$ y con gusto ese sera el ultimo capitulo :D**


	6. Kenneth McCormick

**e.e **

**lo logre, subi 2 capitulos en menos de 3 horas x3, espero que haya valido la pena porque no se como me quedo (mi jodona prima no se caya y no me deja pensar)...**

******South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

** Bueno sin mas...A LEER!**

* * *

**********__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**KENNY POV**

Mierda, tengo que hacer que este estúpido papel sea como ver morir a un perrito…

*Sacude la cabeza y abre los ojos como plato*

Bueno, no tan sádico, es que no quiero quedarme en detención con Garrison… De nuevo…

*Mira a su alrededor y se alarma*

¡Todos están escribiendo! Y yo aquí pensando en quien sabe que…

Tengo que escribir ya, no importa que tanto batalle… una vulnerabilidad, mi vulnerabilidad…

*Cierra los ojos fuertemente y después sonríe*

Ya se…

* * *

_**PROMISCUIDAD**_

Mi nombre es Kenneth Stuart McCormick, pero pueden llamarme Kenny, Ken, Kineh, Oye muñeco o Putita, como mas les guste, y mi vulnerabilidad es la _"Promiscuidad"._

Tengo muchas vulnerabilidades, pero considerando que la mayoría de esas tienen que ver con mujeres o sexo, jeje mejor poner promiscuo a hacer 12 o 13 cartas.

Desde niño soy así, no es que yo lo hubiese querido, si no que así me criaron y considero que me gusta bastante ser promiscuo.

*Una sonrisa picara se forma en sus perfectos labios*

Muchas personas se quejan de mí, alegándome que yo solo pienso en sexo, que soy un vacio, que no tengo corazón… bla, bla, bla, puras tonterías…

A todas esas personas, les garantizo que si tengo corazón, y uno bastante grande, pero que por experiencia propia he aprendido a bloquearlo, para evitarme sufrimientos mayores a los que se me provocan todos los días.

*Piensa un poco, y se decide a seguir escribiendo, no importa que salga*

Todos los días soporto las críticas que mis amigos, en especial mi mejor amigo Eric Cartman (alias el culón) me dan.

Soy una persona que se fija en la belleza exterior, eso es muy cierto, pero como cualquier otra persona, me fijo en la personalidad, en el corazón… pero qué más da, aunque me fijara en el corazón de las chicas, ellas solo me buscan por mi físico, y porque soy un jodido semental en potencia…

Nunca en mi vida, le he dicho a una chica que la quiero, ¡JAMAS!... ese tipo de cosas y de sentimientos son los que intento evitar a diario, no me gusta el hecho de que una persona pueda acabar con tu corazón tan fácil con un "ya no te quiero".

*Se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente, y mira hacia los lados*

A lo largo de mi vida, y debido a mi inmortalidad, me he dado cuenta de que jamás seré capaz de amar a alguien, y si lo llego a hacer, nunca lo diré… no podría soportar el hecho de que esa persona que significa tanto para mi, tenga que lidiar con mis muertes todos los días y que después de mi resurrección no recuerde absolutamente nada, me rompería el corazón el hecho de verla llorar por mi y que después estuviera como si nada… simplemente no lo podría soportar.

*Comienza a tallarse los ojos, como si algo dentro de ellos le molestara*

Creo que sería mucho peor que lidiar con la indiferencia de mis amigos hacia mi "maldición".

Muchas personas no esperan nada de mí, no los culpo, yo tampoco espero mucho, a la larga te acostumbras a comentarios como _"Es pobre… ¿a dónde llegara?" _o _"Es un irresponsable, le gusta la vida ligera, no podrá ser nadie… NUNCA"_… al final terminas… creyéndotelo…

*Empieza a sonrojarse, sin saber exactamente por qué*

Admito que no soy la mejor persona, pero tampoco tengo la mejor vida, tengo que lidiar con los ebrios de mis padres, el estúpido de mi hermano, 2 trabajos, a Karen (no es que ella sea una molestia, pero yo la crio, así que es difícil), ser pobre, malas calificaciones, amigos indiferentes a mi… etcétera, etcétera…

¿Alguna vez se han tomado la molestia de preguntarse él porque soy así?, ¿No? Típico…

Me refugio en la pornografía y en las chicas, porque en lo que tardo en leer una revista, o en tener sexo con alguna chica de por ahí, me siento, no bien o feliz, si no que algo aliviado…

¿Cuántas veces he muerto de enfermedades sexuales, o acecinado por el novio de alguna golfa con la que me acosté? Perdí la cuenta después de 132…

*La comezón en los ojos de repente se hace más fuerte y no puede evitar que se le pongan los ojos rojos*

¿Cuántas veces me he suicidado para parar la mierda a la que llamo VIDA? Perdí la cuenta después de 674… no miento enserio, pero igual cuando usted lea esto no me creerá y yo seguiré quedando como un loco suicida que se la lleva entre tetas para olvidar el intento de vida asquerosa que lleva.

Me duele, MUCHO ENSERIO MUCHO que no me crean, me duele porque los escucho, soy la clase de amigo vale madre pero que se preocupa por los suyos, los he escuchado miles de veces

_Que si Kyle y sus calificaciones…_

_Que si Butters y sus padres…_

_Que si Stan y su Asperger…_

Podría seguir pero no, no quiero mortificar ni traicionar a mis amigos con respecto a lo que me cuentan… pero ¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo me toca a **MÍ** desahogarme? Nunca verdad.

Sería tan difícil creerme por una vez en la vida todo lo que me pasa… ¿Que tiene de difícil creer que soy inmortal, o que en realidad estoy arto de todo y que solo tengo sexo con chicas para ganarme un buen golpe y darme cuenta de cómo es la vida real?

*Abre los ojos como platos y estos, de la nada, se llenan de lagrimas*

No me gusta, no me gusta, pero es la única manera en la que me puedo sentir "bien", he intentado cambiar mas sin embargo, siempre que lo intento algo malo me pasa y no puedo evitar recurrir a las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo, así como la Promiscuidad es mi vulnerabilidad, también es uno de mis mayores temores…

Cuando me dicen cosas o se quejan de mi, actuó como si nada pasara, como si estuviera bien, pero no, ¡no lo está!... Siento miedo de que algún día todo me den la espalda por ser pervertido, siento miedo de que el día que me enamore me rechace, tengo miedo de todos…

La droga, las chicas, las aventuras y los riesgos… ¡TODO!

*Lagrimas comienzan a caer por los ojos azules de rubio*

Todo es falso, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será...

Pero que puedo hacer, si intento huir de la vida, me iré al infierno y un rato después estaré de vuelta en mi cama… Con la misma _inseguridad_ y vida que siempre he tenido…

Sé que no tengo el mayor dilema del mundo, pues se que hay muchísimas personas con mayores problemas… pero yo, mis problemas son _"ilógicos"_ y por más que los cuente nadie me creerá…

*Comienza a calmarse y los sollozos se hacen presentes*

Cuando alguien les diga que yo soy una Puta, créanles, crean en todas las porquerías que les dirán de mi, pero ¿qué les cuesta disimular el asco que sienten hacia mí?, ¿qué les cuesta sonreírme de una manera que no sea grotesca?, ¿QUÉ LES CUESTA VERME DE UNA MANERA NORMAL? …

Ojala y todo esto se acabe algún día porque si no, acabare como siempre lo hago… en un ataúd.

*Se limpia los ojos y se sorbe la nariz*

Perdón, Señorita Garrison, pero vallase al carajo si todo lo que le dije no valió la pena, porque le aseguro que yo no fui el único que lloro escribiendo su maldito trabajo…

* * *

**Como dije al principio, no se como me quedo, y no me imagino a un Kenny taaaan vulnerable, asi que de todas maneras, me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba y tenia escrito :/**

**Bueno, muchas gracias chic s ;)**

**Nos vemos mañana, con 2 actualizaciones nuevas (un chico y una chica x3)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	7. Eric Cartman

**Em... Hola... Tienen todo el derecho de lanzarme frutas podridas y corretearme bichi con antorchas (¡?)**

**Explicación**** de este horrible atraso:**

**El día Sábado (recuerdan que les dije que me la sudaba? pues bueno, me jodió el desgraciado) mi perra se enfermo y estuve todo el dia cuidándola, por desgracia esta falleció el Domingo en la mañana... He andado algo deprimida así que, si el capitulo quedo mal, soy culpable, no mi imaginación...**

**Bueno, en el capitulo de Pip, Dani-Ela-Nati-Chan me pidio un enorme favor, pues bueno linda aqui esta :D promesa cumplida ;)**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los escritores y lectores de esta pagina que tienen madres solteras que los han sacado adelante solar sin el apoyo de un Cabron :)**

**Un beso :* a todos y todas ustedes...**

******South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**CARTMAN POV**

Estúpida "Señorita" Garrison… ¡POR DIOS!

¡¿QUIEN CARAJO LE VA A CREER QUE ES SEÑORITA!? Se la han clavado millones de veces y por lo que dijo hoy hasta Tucker se la ha clavado…

*Dirige una mirada a Tucker y hace una mueca de asco*

Como ya dije, ella no sabrá si digo la verdad o no, no tengo de que preocuparme porque…

_Jeje… Dile la verdad Eric…_

Pero qué carajo… ¿Cupido yo? ¿Qué demonios…?

_Dile, dile… DILE MARIQUITA… jeje…_

*El pequeño ángel se acerca a su cara y le pica un ojo*

¡Auch! Está bien Cupido yo, pero solo porque eres adorable…

_Siii…_

* * *

**SOBERBIA**

Soy Eric T. Cartman, y mi "vulnerabilidad" es la "_Soberbia"._

*Da un suspiro y se queja en alemán*

Mire, para empezar, no creo que sea soberbio ya que no soy como Gregory o como Clyde, YO no me parezco a ellos… ¡JA! Esos idiotas me besan los pies, Jamás se va a acercar ni siquiera un poco a lo que YO SOY.

*Sonríe de manera arrogante*

Yo soy magnifico, inigualable, perfecto, soy la mejor persona que alguien se puede encontrar, soy guapo y muchísimo más listo que el judío, el maricon de Butters y la puta de Wendy juntos, yo soy… Yo soy… Yo…

*La sonrisa desaparece dándole paso a una cara de confusión*

Yo no soy nada…

Le digo algo, yo JAMAS diría algo en mi contra, siempre me he creído genial (por que lógicamente lo soy), pero me han logrado convencer de muchas cosas, por ejemplo:

No soy humilde, de ser así no presumiría todo lo que tengo.

No soy listo, si lo fuera no me metiera en tantos líos (mas bien estupideces)

Y podría seguir, pero eso sería bajarme mucho de nivel, y no pienso hacerlo, incluso cuando ya dije lo anterior.

*Piensa en borrar lo que escribió, pero mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que no queda mucho tiempo para la llegada de Garrison, por lo que hace una mueca*

A lo largo de mi vida he sufrido por muchas cosas, una de las principales durante mi infancia, fue mi físico… Nunca he sido muy delgado y aunque hoy en día tengo como 12 o 13 kilos menos, sigo siendo robusto (claro, nunca lo admitiría enfrente de los chicos, sería darle mucha ventaja al judío de mierda ese).

Mis amigos se burlaban y me ponían apodos, he vivido 15 años como Eric "El Culón" Cartman, nunca te acostumbras, pero si deja de molestarte, cuando tenía como 5 años lloraba junto al sapo Clyde porque no me gustaba ese apodo, me dolía que mis amigos pensaran así de mí, jamás me ha gustado… Me… Lastiman.

También se burlaban de mí por ser admirador de _**My Führer, **__el gran señor Adolf Hitler. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo ser fanático de un tipo que mato millones de judíos?!_

_Cualquier cosa que hacía o decía era motivo de burla y critica para mis compañeros, mucho tiempo tuve miedo de que las únicas 4 personas cercanas a mí se alejaran y entonces si… Me quedaría solo…_

_*El lápiz se le resbala de la mano, y sale de un pequeño transe, se inclina a recogerlo y sacude su cabeza*_

_Todo el mundo dice __"El es el mayor hijo de puta del mundo, no hay porque ayudarlo" "Es una mierda no necesita nada" "Deja que se lo lleve el carajo por maldito"…__ ¡¿Sabe cuántas veces he escuchado un comentario bueno acerca de mi?! NUNCA EN LA PUTA VIDA…_

_Siempre son críticas, me hacen sentir menos, a pesar de ser lo máximo…_

_Nunca he tenido apoyo de nadie excepto de… Mi mamá…_

_*Los ojos marrones se comienzan a poner húmedos*_

_ Después de la escuela, cuando llegaba a casa llorando, recuerdo que mi madre siempre estaba ahí con su bella sonrisa en el rostro y una enorme bandeja de galletas recién horneadas, me hacia sentarme en su regazo y me quitaba el gorro para verme comer mientras me acariciaba el cabello._

_Ella era la única que me hacía sentir bien, que me hace sentir bien… Y sin embargo sigo siendo un maldito con ella… Pienso que debería de estar orgullosa por tenerme como hijo, porque debemos admitir que no hay nadie igual a mí, de la buena o de la mala manera._

_*Se talla los ojos para que no se den cuenta de que sus sentimientos lo están traicionando*_

_Siempre he jodido a Kyle por ser judío, por ser inteligente y un hijo de mamá… el si debe de ser motivo de orgullo para su gorda y fea judía madre._

_Yo no soy un hippie como Stan, un cerebrito como Kyle o Butters, o una preciosidad caída del cielo como lo es Kenny…_

_*Mira a Kenny, este está llorando… Y AUN ASI SE VE BIEN… __estúpido y sensual McCormick__*_

_Es cierto yo soy superior en todos aspectos a muchas personas, pero igual, si alguna vez llegara a cambiar mi actitud seria por y para ella… Para __**Liane Cartman.**_

_Soy soberbio y lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, yo simplemente crecí así, y esa fue la única forma que halle para ocultar y proteger mis sentimientos… parezca o no soy algo débil._

_Mi madre, es mi única debilidad, ella es mi Vulnerabilidad… Gracias a ella tengo una pisca de humanidad, ella es mi fuerte mi alegría… ¡Y ME CRIO ELLA SOLITA! No necesito de un bueno para nada para poderme cuidar en mi niñez, y eso SI ES ALGO PARA ADMIRAR._

_*Sus ojos se empañan de nuevo*_

_Señorita Garrison usted nos pidió que escribiéramos acerca de nuestra vulnerabilidad, pues bueno, si todavía se pregunta el porqué mencionar tanto a mi madre, pues precisamente por eso…_

_PORQUE ELLA ES __**MI **__MADRE, __**MI **__UNICA Y VERDADERA VULNERABILIDAD._

_Si le pasara algo, no sé qué haría, no sé ni cómo hacerme una jodida quesadilla, mi madre es esencial para mí._

_No me gusta llevar a los chicos a casa, no porque no me guste invitarlos, de hecho me encanta discutir con ellos y jugar a la XBOX, jeje la cara del judío matando zombis es tan divertida, No, no es por eso, si no que odio compartir a mi Madre con ellos, ellas es solo MIA._

_No creo poder admitir alguna vez cuanto amo a mi madre, porque sé que ella lo sabe, no necesita que se lo repita, tampoco voy a decir cuánto aprecio a Butters o a Kenny mis mejores amigos, porque yo no soy ese tipo de personas, YO no voy a correr a abrazar a la gente y decirle lo maravillosa que es, ¡NOO! ELLAS ME DEBEN DE DECIR __**A MI LO MARAVILLOSO QUE SOY**__… LO MERESCO TANTO COMO MI MADRE._

_*Frunce el seño*_

_Tienen que respetar mi autoridad y la de mi Madre._

_Señora Garrison, si esto no la conmovió pues puede meterse con Tucker de nuevo para que se le pase el enojo y no me repruebe, y si lo hace me vale madres… ¡JA! Ni que viviera para complacerla, así que JODASE, YO ME VOY… A ABRAZAR A MI MADRE… _

_*Se levanta furioso, deja el papel en el escritorio y cierra la puerta haciendo un horrible y fuerte sonido, ante la mirada atónita de los demás*_

* * *

**Se que tal vez no era lo que esperaban de Cartman, pero me preocupe por darle importancia a su madre :)**_  
_

**Muchísimas**** Gracias a todas las personas que no me intentaran colgar por mi atraso xD**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**

* * *

**P.M.**

**luis carlos, escribe rápido, me tienes enviciada en tu historia x3**

**la recomiendo ampliamente chicas ;) Las crónicas de Mysterion... (si no fuese una buena historia no andaría como pendeja escribiendo esto xD)**


	8. Wendy Testaburger

**AL FIIIIIIIN! UNA CHICA :D**

**Me tarde lo se, y les agradezco que me ahorraran el hecho de correr bichi por el boulevard u.u**

**Mmm... ¿que iva a decir (escribir)? AAA SI...**

**A mi, en lo que corresponde no me agrada mucho ella... pero como se que a ti te encanta... Este capitulo es para ti Sacuyachan16 :) porque amas a esta chica y me has seguido desde el inicio ;) MUCHAS GRACIAS! (Si se preguntan el porque no me cae muy bien Wendy, es porque en la actitud se parece muchísimo a mi 77 no me gusta TwT dejo de sentirme ¿única?) **

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**********__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**WENDY POV**

*Mira extrañada su papel*

¿Por qué no he escrito nada? ¿No se supone que yo debo de ser la primera en terminar los trabajos por ser la más lista de la clase? Tengo que hacerlo en un tiempo apropiado paraqué la calificación que me ponga la Maestra Garrison valga de verdad la pena…

*Suspira y comienza a jugar con su lápiz*

Piensa Wendy, piensa… Una debilidad… **MI DEBILIDAD**...

¡CARAJO! El culón ya asta termino y se largo y yo aquí sin saber qué demonios hacer…

*Enojada, empuña su lápiz y escribe lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza*

_**PERFECCION**_

Mi nombre es Wendy Testaburger, y mi vulnerabilidad es la "_Perfección"_

No es difícil de creer porque, la verdad, si soy bastante perfeccionista, siempre estoy buscando la mejor manera de hacer las cosas para que den por resultado algo completamente perfecto.

No es fácil, porque cualquier mínimo error te hace enfadar… Bueno, teniendo en cuenta mi carácter, hay muchas posibilidades de que algo me moleste más de lo que me agrada.

*Frunce el ceño y se acomoda la boina*

Me gustan las cosas precisas y correctas, me gusta sacar 100 en exámenes, porque ESA es la calificación que se debe de sacar, no me gustan los números impares, solo me gustan los colores oficiales (ósea rojo, azul, verde… nada de rosa pastel, amarillo patito NADA).

Mi vida es un completo ritual hacia la perfección que pretendo alcanzar… La mayoría de las personas piensa que soy perfecta, mis trabajos siempre sacan 10 y están en perfectas condiciones, mi cuarto siempre está perfectamente limpio y arreglado y yo, pues yo también me esfuerzo en estar perfecta desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

*Suspira*

Pero, lamentablemente no todo es lo que parece…

Todo es una máscara, un antifaz… No soy perfecta, pero me gustaría serlo, aunque no parezca me ahorraría tantos problemas conmigo misma y con mis amigos.

Siempre intento hacer lo correcto, defiendo mis pensamientos y soy feminista, formo parte de muchas organizaciones para salvar animales y ayudar a los niños de la calle o con escasos recursos, nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mi, y si se llegan a quejar… Ya lo he dicho ¡NADIE JODE A WENDY TESTABURGER!

El problema, o más bien, el porqué veo esta actitud como mi vulnerabilidad es porque por más que me esfuerce, siempre término exigiéndome mucho más de lo que ya doy.

Una vez estudie para un examen de algebra durante 12 horas, suena mucho y hasta exagerado, pero después de grabarme 10 lecciones de 4 bloques, mi mente me decía que debía de seguir estudiando, que me había esforzado poco y que si sacaba 99 seria porque soy una floja, me estuve torturando a mi misma hasta que cedí y estudie otras 6 horas, finalmente pase el examen con 100, pero estuve 2 días en el hospital por haberme excedido.

*Sonríe nerviosa*

Siendo sincera, ya me canse… estoy harta de quererme superar todo el tiempo para ser cada día mejor, estoy harta de no tener tiempo para mí o mis amigas, estoy harta de absolutamente todo lo que hago, no me importa que mis padres quieran que siga así y que me digan que llegare lejos con mi responsabilidad y mi inteligencia… ¡SOY UNA NIÑITA! TENGO APENAS 15 AÑOS no puedo seguir exigiéndome tanto…

*Su sonrisa se vuelve más sombría y sus pupilas se contraen*

Nadie lo entiende… Ni mis padres, ni mis maestros, ni mis amigos, ni Gregory… ¡NADIE!

Aunque me duela encontré la manera de sentirme libre por lo menos un rato… cuando nadie me ve y logro liberarme un poco, me gusta irme a Stark's Pond y desarreglarme por completo, maldecir mi vida hasta quedarme afónica y por un momento no ser la niña de quien todos esperan algo.

*Sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y sus facciones reflejan tristeza*

La sociedad espera mucho de mí, por eso cuando esta se distrae, hago todo lo que está prohibido… Una de las cosas que más me molesta, pero que mas me libera al mismo tiempo es…

*Su vista se vuelve hacia Stan y después pasa a Gregory*

Una de las cosas que me hace sentir más sucia, pero más "feliz" de alguna manera, es escaparme con Stanley cuando Gregory piensa que estoy en mis clases de italiano, y me veo con Eric cuando Gregory y Stanley piensan que estoy en Ballet… Me asquea que me crean, ellos me creen incapaz de hacer semejantes porquerías y jamás desconfiarían de mi palabra…

*Mira a Gregory y este le sonríe, provocándole un sonrojo*

Amo a Gregory, enserio, pero es que él es tan… Como yo… Por eso hago lo que hago, yo no entiendo como Craig hace para ser monótono todo el tiempo…

Como quisiera poder ser distinta, poder seguirle el juego a los demás, pero simplemente siento que no es lo que se supone quieren que haga, mi cabeza es un dilema en esas situaciones una parte de mi me dice HAZLO SERA DIVERTIDO y la otra me dice NO LO HAGAS, RECUERDA QUE DEBES DE SER DISTINTA, MEJOR ESTUDIA OTRA HORAS…

Me duele, la verdad me duele mucho perderme salidas con mis amigas, no poder tener más citas con Gregory o no poder ver un 9 como una victoria, me duele porque sé que es algo que simplemente jamás podre hacer, porque mi lado perfecto siempre le ganara al lado divertido, el lado donde vive la Wendy que todos quisieran que fuera… ¿o solo yo lo quiero?

*Sus ojos se dilatan y su corazón empieza a acelerarse*

Quisiera gritarle al mundo entero que la persona a la que ven sonriendo todos los días, la alumna, hija y novia ejemplar, la defensora y la justa no son más que maneras para ocultarme de lo que en verdad quiero… QUIERO SER LIBRE… QUIERO SER YO… ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO ESO?! NO PUEDO VIVIR TODA LA VIDA DETRÁS DE ALGUIEN FALSO…

*De sus ojos empiezan a derramarse lagrimas… lagrimas perfectamente sincronizadas*

Necesito, urgentemente a alguien que no espere nada de mí, a alguien que me entienda y que me haga ver el mundo de distinta manera, necesito… Necesito a todos… A mis amigos, a mis padres… Es mucho pedir el hecho de sacarme un 9 sin necesidad de un sermón, o de entregar un trabajo con una pequeña mancha sin sentirme culpable…

Señorita Garrison, ayúdeme… Necesito ayuda… No quiero ser perfecta toda la vida… AYUDEME… Por favor… Ya no servirá de nada, lo sé, pero, por lo menos podría sonreír… IMPERFECTAMENTE…

* * *

**Muy bien, no estoy segura si les gusto... ES QUE CASI NO HAY FICS DE WENDY Y ES MUY DIFICIL ESCRIBIR CON ALGUIEN ASI!**

**Fuera de mi Dramatismo ) Espero les haya gustado... porque créanme me esforze mucho (es el primer episodio en el que tardo mas de 4 horas en escribir ._.)**

**Bueno, sin mas, Gracias por leer, los quiero y les mando besitos a todos :* Espero te haya gustado Sacuyachan :) (todos los que amen a Wendy, pueden tomas tambien el capi como suyo :D)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**

* * *

**P.D. Muchas gracias a los que me dieron el animo con respecto a mi perrita u.u se los agradezco mucho :) me sentí mejor después de saber que querían que siguiera escribiendo xD**

**P.D.2. A los que no les respondí el review del capitulo pasado lo lamento mucho u.u no me dio tiempo (5 dias y no le dio tiempo... es muy floja y se le seco la mente eso fue lo que paso 77) ._. Em... Bueno muchas gracias...**


	9. Craig Tucker

**Holaaaaaa :D**

**Tengo que admitir que no quería apresurarme con esta carta... PERO CADA VEZ LA PIDEN MAS Y ES MUY DIFÍCIL PARA ALGUIEN COMO YO DECIR QUE NO!**

**Así**** que a todas las personas que me pidieron la carta de mi Hermoso pelinegro, aquí esta :)**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**CRAIG POV**

Jodida Garrison… Jodida escuela… Jodido cerebro y orgullo…

*pone su mano frente a su cara y se hace su seña obscena*

Todo el mundo está escribiendo ya, podría dejarlo así, no hacer el trabajo… Pero simplemente no quiero ver a Garrison después de las malditas clases…

*Se frota las manos*

Estoy… SUDANDO, pero que carajos me pasa, **yo no sudo**, solo lo he hecho una vez y porque estaba muriendo de nervios y…

*Abre sus ojos lo mas que puede*

¡¿De qué carajo se supone estoy nervioso!? SOY CRAIG TUCKER NO TWEEK TWEAK…

*Voltea a ver a Tweek y este está tomando café mientras tiembla*

No, no, no y NO… Un maldito trabajo no va a hacerme caer tan fácil, si este "trabajito" y la puta de Garrison quieren pelea… No tengo más remedio que complacerlos y pelear…

_**FRIALDAD**_

Soy Craig Tucker y mi vulnerabilidad es la _"Frialdad" _(Dios mío pero que marica suena esto).

¿Por qué elegí la _Frialdad_ en vez de otras cosas características mías? Pues bueno, porque me dio la pinche gana por eso, ¿ ALGÚN PROBLEMA GARRRISON? No, perfecto.

*Se recuesta en su asiento y bosteza*

Además, que otra cosa podría poner si es de la única manera en que las personas me describen, incluyendo a mis amigos, siempre es _"Craig, ¿porque no eres más amable?" "No seas grosero Craig" "Eres demasiado frio cabrón" _Bla, Bla, Bla… Que se vallan a la mierda si no les gusta mi manera de ser.

*Le saca el dedo a Token, este solo alza una ceja y vuelve a su trabajo*

Siempre se quejan de mí, nada de lo que hago está bien y soy clasificado como el _niño problema_ por i veces diarias a la oficina del consejero, no es mi culpa ELLOS me provoca y no puedo hacer otra cosa, si evadiera esas situaciones seria marica…

Así que me guste o no, tengo que hacerlo, no me queda de otra.

*Rueda los ojos y se acomoda en el asiento*

Cuando niño, no me gustaba ver a los demás quejarse o llorar acerca de algo, me propuse a mi mismo que jamás seria como los demás, que yo si sería un machito y me aguantaría todo, yo no lloraría, y mucho menos dejaría que se rieran de mí por exteriorizar algún sentimiento… Y así este Craig Tucker nació…

Era completamente indiferente hacia los demás, no me metía en problemas porque nunca estaba acompañado entonces, ¿Con quién pelearía?... Me molestaban por ser diferente de ellos, por ser serio y porque no me gustaba hacer nada de lo que los otros niños adoraban… ¿Puede creer que creyeron que yo era **autista**? Si, AUTISTA… La directora me mandó al psicólogo y al psiquiatra pero ninguno aprobó la idea, por lo que me dejaron en paz de una jodida vez.

*Se rasca la cabeza, molesto*

Después de eso me obligaron a socializar con los demás (de ahí viene mi Team y Kenny), la verdad no me caían bien, todos eran niñitos mimados que no sabían que carajos pasaba en sus vidas, así que tardo mucho para que comenzaran a agradarme…

Después todo estuvo bien… Hasta que el jodido culón de Cartman me convenció de pelear con Tweek, me di cuenta de que si tenía un problema, pelear era la respuesta… DIOS QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA…

*Se talla la cara y comienza a marcar un ritmo imaginario con sus pies… Esta inquieto*

Los alumnos comenzaron a verme como alguien que resolvía sus problemas a base de golpes, cuando en realidad no me gustaba pelear, NO ME GUSTA PELEAR…

Me crearon una imagen que según ellos, era la mejor para mi… Comencé a odiarme a mi mismo porque si decía algo amable todos me veían con cara de espanto, creían que era sarcasmo o que estaba a punto de chingármelos... Todo se volvió difícil, ¿Por qué? PORQUE LA UNICA MALDITA MANERA DE QUE LOS DEMAS ME ACEPTARAN ERA SIENDO ALGUIEN QUE NO SOY…

*Forma puños y se sonroja del enojo, después se para y les levanta el dedo a todos, para después volverse a sentar*

Tengo tantas cosas que me gustaría decir, por ejemplo que las veces que he defendido a Tweek es en realidad porque no me gusta que le hagan daño, es mi mejor amigo, pero si se lo digo todos pensaran mal de mí porque:_ "Craig Tucker no andaría diciendo esas mamadas a la gente"_, También podría decir que amo a mi cuyo, más bien a los animales, y que me encanta la fotografía, así como la pintura… La pintura de mi familia que está en la sala, esa que todos ven con encanto porque dicen que fue pintada por Da Vinci, pues la pinte YO.

Janet… Usted que me conoce como un hijo de puta, dígame, ¿Está bien visto que un cabronazo ame la pintura y toque el violín?, No verdad… Se ve bien en otras personas, en mi se ve marica…

*Maldice*

Vivo en un maldito infierno, en el cual ganas "respeto y admiración" a cambio de callarte todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza… No puedes llorar, No puedes reír, No puedes demostrarte vulnerable, solo frio y desinteresado, monótono… No SENTIMIENTOS, y no hay peros… Esas son las reglas que USTEDES me han impuesto.

*Maldice de manera más alta y se pone colorado*

Bajo esta cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia, se esconde un Craig mucho más débil que todos juntos, un Craig que al llegar a su casa se pone la pijama y acaricia a su único a migo mientras llora en silencio, un Craig que tiene como única manera de sentirse vivo es haciéndose daño a sí mismo, que aunque sabe que está mal, no puede evitar hacerlo, un Craig que cada vez que le dicen algo, cada vez que le festejan un golpe o una victoria en peleas, se siente la mayor mierda del mundo entero y que ya no aguanta un día más en esta maldita cárcel que el mismo se construyó…

*Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse*

¿Sería demasiado pedir a alguien que no se queje de quién soy?,¿ A alguien con quien pudiera llorar y gritar todo lo que quisiera y que me escuche sin verme raro?… ¿Es mucho pedir un _"Aquí estoy, LLORA"?_

_¿PORQUE TENGO QUE VIVIR ATORADO EN SUS ESTEREOTIPOS?... _La única persona que me ha visto llorar es Kenneth y porque este comenzó a lamentarse de su vida y me contagio a mi también… Y estábamos ebrios.

No quiero seguir siendo el chico "vete a la mierda" quiero ser normal, reír, llorar, gritar, emocionarme, ponerme nervioso, quiero ser YO… ¿Qué tiene de malo o de marica eso?

*Se derraman lagrimas por sus ojos, que son borradas al instante por su manga*

Ustedes tiene la vida muy fácil, no viven con el miedo de decir algo que no se supone deberían de decir y simplemente caer…

Porque así me siento, Janet, como una mierda, una mierda falsa que tiene miedo de perder a las únicas personas que quiere, una mierda que siente más sin embargo no vive…

Porque las victorias, los reportes, las suspensiones, las malas caras, los insultos y actuar como un cabrón sin corazón, es para que nadie dañe a mi autentico yo… ¡¿PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A SOLUCIONAR CREYENDO QUE SOY FUERTE CUANDO AL LLEGAR A CASA LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES LLORAR?!...

No me creerán, si les digo como me siento no me creerán, porque el verdadero Craig es lo suficientemente fuerte como para arreglar sus problemas solo, pues sabes mundo… Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

No se preocupen por mí (suponiendo que enserio les importara) yo estoy bien, o por lo menos eso creen ustedes…

Cueste lo que cueste intentare ser mas fuerte… _**cueste lo que cueste.**_

*Sale corriendo rumbo al baño para…_ Poder ser el mismo_*

* * *

**Hice llorar a Craig ;-; Soy mala... Pero bueno ya he hecho llorar a muchos personajes u.u**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal a mi me gusto :) Me quede traumada con el hecho de pensar que Craig se corta y me duele mucho, como si sintiera la necesidad de estar con el y violarlo (¿?) **

**Ojala les haya gustado porque los que importan son ustedes, no me puedo dejar reviews yo sólita xD**

**Nos vemos pronto :***

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	10. Leopold Butters Stotch

**HELLO FANFICTION! I'M ALIVE! .**

_**"Miley... debiste de haber actualizado el sabado... QUE TE PASA!?"**_

**Muy facil mi querido lector :D fue porqe me quede folla... Okei no ._.**

**Ya enserio xD, si no actualize antes (ayer) fue porque mi mejor amigo/Hermano/Hijo/todo lo que se les antoje... cumplio 16 añotes! :D y pues mi mejor amiga y yo le festejamos y arreglamos su cuarto con carteles y globos y le hicimos (compramos) pastel :)**

**Y despues fue el cumple de mi prima y mis tareas de ICS, Informatica, Mate y Quimica, por lo que ayer y hoy estuve algo atareada :/**

**Emm... Karumi-chan dijo que Butters tendria esta vulnerabilidad... Pues Felicidades! :D si es esa!**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

**Ya sin mas los dejo leer :)**

* * *

**__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**BUTTERS POV**

O-ooh ¡SALCHICHAS! La Señorita Garrison quiere que le diga mi vulnerabilidad, tengo muchas, pero tengo que elegir sabiamente….

_No te distraigas Butters… __**No TE DISTRAIGAS**_

*Cierra fuertemente los ojos… para abrirlos medio segundo después*

… WOW, la Señorita Garrison si que debió de haberse sentido muy mal como para irse tan rápido con su médico, El la debe de estar tratando **muy bien**, siempre que regresa de con el doctor llega **muy feliz**…

*Sonríe y después frunce el seño*

Mis compañeros dicen cosas malas de ella… pobre Señorita Garrison, debe de sentirse muy solita a veces… ¡YA SE! Terminare el trabajo y después de eso la invitare a comer un helado o ¿un chocolate caliente? _**QUE GENIAL IDEA BUTTERS :D**_

*Sonríe para sí mismo

Ahora si… Mi vulnerabilidad es…

* * *

_**INOCENCIA**_

Hola :D Mi nombre es Leopold "Butters" Stotch y mi vulnerabilidad es la _"Inocencia"_.

Emm… Okei, la razón de elegir esta como mi verdadera vulnerabilidad, es por el hecho de que todos me definen así, como "El INOCENTE Butters"… La verdad no los culpo, jejeje tiendo a ser demasiado inocente con respecto a muchas cosas

*Sonríe tímidamente*

Yo no entiendo el doble sentido, me meto en cosas que no debería, me gustan las chicas que no deberían, me gustan los conejos y amo a Hello Kitty, si… en pocas palabras soy muy distinto a las demás personas… Pero así soy yo… O la mayoría del tiempo…

*Voltea de un lado a otro, y después intenta cubrir con su cuerpo su escrito*

Debido a que los demás consideraban que tener un amigo tan "puro" como yo era algo malo, me vi obligado a convertirme en alguien que es completamente distinto a quién soy yo, que para protegerme a mí y a él no diré su nombre… solo diré que él se venga de las personas que me hacen mal.

*Se acomoda correctamente en su asiento y vuelve a escribir*

No elegí ser como soy, mis padres son muy estrictos y conservadores con ese tipo de cosas, mi Madre es muchísimo peor que Sheila Broflovski y Wendy Testaburger juntas (si, _así de estricta)_ y mi Padre es menos estricto, pero igual, el tiene reglas que se deben de seguir y que si no las respeto, lógicamente me ganare un castigo… Como todo el tiempo…

*Suspira cansado*

Mientras los demás chicos juegan al Futbol y cosas rudas, yo me limito a leer, porque Mama tiene miedo de que salga lastimado, por eso soy tan "Debilucho".

Mientras los demás chicos comen todo lo que se les antoja, así como Eric Cartman, yo tengo que comer según la pirámide alimenticia, es por eso que sol "Flacucho".

Mientras todos los demás hablan sobre chicas, cosas pervertidas, acción, terror y video juegos, mi tema de conversación favorito es "Hello Kitty".

Por donde sea que me miren, soy completamente distinto a los demás…

*Hace una mueca de tristeza*

Me gusta mi manera de ser, porque según las chicas, soy adorablemente lindo y me gusta hacerlas sonreír, pero… si me junto con solo chicas seré llamado "Marica", no por 1 ni 2, si no por ¡la escuela entera!

A lo largo de mi vida entera, he sufrido rechazos de parte de mis amigos, y hasta hoy en día, son pocos a los que yo podría considera amigos de verdad, Philip es, por ejemplo, mi mejor amigo… Y muy inocente, muy inocente no soy… Porque en un principio yo TAMBIEN molestaba a Pip por creerlo Francés…

*Se sonroja de la vergüenza*

Nunca he sabido defenderme, y la mayoría del tiempo, abusaban de mi por esa razón, porque yo intentaba ayudar a mis amigos para que me aceptaran y terminaba en otro país, en la cárcel o comiendo carne humana en un sótano…

Siempre creí sus **absurdas** historias y me hacían creer que lo que pasaba era por mi culpa y que me merecía las consecuencias, al igual que con mis padres… Todo ser vivo que me rodea a sabido como humillarme por lo menos una vez en la vida…

*Se rasca la cabeza y se pone pensativo*

Cuando era más chico me ponía a preguntarme si alguna vez tuve un amigo verdadero en mi pobre vida… Yo consideraba a Eric mi mejor amigo del mundo entero, sigo considerándolo uno de mis mejores amigos, porque me gusta ver que acepte mi ayuda cuando esta emocionalmente inestable y que a pesar de todo, hemos sido cómplices de una que otra travesura, pero hay que admitirlo… QUE GORDO TAN MAS HIJO DE PUTA…

*Frunce el seño y mira a Eric… ya no está*

La mayoría del tiempo acepto mis castigos, las burlas y las travesuras de buena manera porque lo veo como una manera de poder caerle mejor al mundo… Porque de vez en cuando me siento raro de no poder reírme de lo que ellos se ríen, de tener una visión esperanzada y hermosa del mundo que es todo lo contrario a lo que ellos ven… Soy una de las pocas personas que aun cree en la bondad humana y en la igualdad… aunque soy uno de los tantos ejemplos de que eso no es más que pura palabrería…

*Suspira de manera lenta y hace una mueca reflejando tristeza*

Tal vez, me tratan como me tratan porque ellos piensan que no me duele y que me **divierto** con ellos, (tengo que admitir que en varias ocasiones me e reído de lo que hacemos, pero son mas la veces que he estado a punto de morir o cagarme encima)… Tal vez ellos me creen fuerte y por eso lo hacen… o Tal vez ellos piensen que no me doy cuenta de que lo que en realidad quieren es burlarse de mí…

*Sus ojos se cristalizan un poco*

Créanme, que me doy cuenta y que me duele muchísimo que el apoyo y las sonrisas que les dedico todos los días no valgan tanto para ustedes como lo valen para mí los pocos gestos amistosos que ustedes me dirigen…

Quisiera solo por una vez que se siente ser tan vacio... Tan hueco y tan áspero como lo son ustedes la mayoría del tiempo, tal vez me daría cuenta de lo divertido y genial que es ser ustedes, quizá me daría cuenta de lo divertido que es molestar a personas más débiles e inocentes que tu… O tal vez, pondría la frente en alto y me atrevería a decir lo que se siente estar en los zapatos del débil, del chico al que todos los días golpeas o empujas en la cafetería y le dices un "fue sin querer" mientras este te muestra su mejor sonrisa y te dice un "Esta bien" yéndose con un hueco en el estomago de pensar y saber que eso volverá a pasar de nuevo y que nunca en la vida tendrá el valor de decir un "Lo hiciste de adrede, ya basta", "Discúlpate tu, yo no hice nada"…

*De sus ojos verdes corre una pequeña lagrima*

Se siente "tan" lindo ser humillado y ser forzado a demostrar una linda sonrisa que se supone es lo que queda contigo… ¡DUELE GENTE! DUELE QUE TE CREAN FELIZ, DUELE QUE TE MALTRATEN, DULEN LAS MIRADAS DE ASCO Y DE CANSANCIO, DUELE QUE NO DEN NUNCA UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y SOBRE TODO… LO QUE MAS ME DUELE… es que no les basta con reírse una vez… Porque después lo volverán a hacer, se volverán a reír y yo volveré a sonreír y a llamarlos "amigos" si es que ustedes no me insultan y vuelven a golpear primero…

*Lagrimas, no tantas es decir… El ya está acostumbrado a sentirse solo*

Creo que si alguna vez estas cosas llegaran a para, si alguna vez veo una sonrisa sincera y hermosa como la que me dedica Pip o Ken cuando me ven, si alguna vez escucho un buen comentario sobre mi… Tal vez ese día se ganen a una persona que los seguirá hasta el fin del mundo por el simple hecho de que alguna vez lo trataste bien… de que miraste mas allá de la imagen que te construyeron por medio de críticas y palabras obscenas, de que te atreviste a confiar y a sonreír…

*Solloza un poco y después sonríe*

Porque ellos saben que soy inocente, pero no saben **que soy tan inocente**, que cuando, en medio de los maltratos, una sonrisa se interponga… Estaré allí hasta el final… Porque habré olvidado todo el daño que me hiciste alguna vez…

*Sonríe y se suena la nariz con un paño rosado*

Espero Señorita Garrison, que no malgastara se tiempo en esta carta… Y debido a que tal vez usted es igual de inocente y solitaria que yo,¿ le gustaría ir a comer un helado o a tomar un chocolate caliente?

No se preocupe, **sin resentimientos :D**

* * *

**Bien, listo el de Butters :)**

**Espero y les guste puesto que yo no se ni que carajos escribí xD, solo se me vino a la mente y deje mi tarea de Química para al rato xD**

**Gracias _luis carlos_ por haberme apurado ;) y ser fan del fic :D**

**Los espero el próximo capitulo :****

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**

* * *

**OOOOOOw si lo olvidaba *0***

**Chicos, ustedes saben que yo no les digo que carta sigue, esta ves no sera la excepción xD**

**Solo les diré, a las personas y peces (Dani-chan xD) que están esperando a Stan, su carta llegara hasta el 19 de octubre, ya que ese día cumple años y no pienso hacer un fic extra para festejarlo xD**

**Ahora si, espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta noticia, pero para compensarlos díganme .. QUE CARTA QUIEREN QUE SIGA!? ustedes digan ;) la que sea la mas nombrada, (lógicamente) sera la siguiente :D**


	11. Christophe DeLorne

**I'm Here! Okei, en el capitulo pasado les dije que me pidieran el personaje que querian que siguiera, y pues... GANO CHRISTOPHE :D!**

**No ya enserio xD, gano Kyle, pero mi querida lectora _Garu0212 _cumple 16 años hoy :D y este es mi humilde regalo ;) (Revise tu perfil xD no sabia di Damien o Chris, y pue me di cuenta de que tenias a ZeMole en primer lugar xD)**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

******Feliz cumpleaños :3 espero que te guste Garu-chan x3 Te mando un abrazote y un Beso :****

* * *

**CHRISTOPHE POV.**

**¡MAUDIRE!** Maldita Garrison, como se le puede ocurrir cosas tan…tan… ¡ESTUPIDAS! Como la odio, pero si en realidad odio a alguien es al maldito bastardo que vive en el cielo…

*Mira hacia el techo y maldice en francés*

Si a ese idiota no se le hubiese ocurrido crear a la baisée de Garrison, o por lo menos darle un cerebro normal… esto no estaría pasando… No tendría que soportar con los llantos de la mitad del salón y mucho menos con no saber que carajos escribir…

_**École stupide…**_

*Pone su mano en su mejilla de manera cansada y después sonríe*

¡Ya se sobre que escribir! Christophe DeLorne eres un puto genio….

"_**FUERZA"**_

Soy Christophe DeLorne y mi supuesta vulnerabilidad es la _"Fuerza"_

No es que ser fuerte o valiente sea algo malo, si no que, a lo largo de mi cansada y maldita vida he tenido que aprender a ser autosuficiente y eso es ser muy fuerte, por ejemplo…

Tuve que ser fuerte cuando me arme de cojones para separarme de mi Madre a la edad de 10 años y venir a Estados Unidos para intentar vivir mejor.

Tuve que ser todavía más fuete y valiente para llevar a cabo mi profesión como mercenario, ya que todos los días corro riesgo de que alguien se quiera vengar por… cosillas…

El punto es mi vida, es como un campo militar en el que me veo forzado a ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir otro día…

*Bosteza y se rasca la nariz de forma disimulada*

Muchos me admiran porque saben que soy un valemadroso que no sigue reglas y que me vale madres lo que la sociedad piense o diga de mí...

E ahí el primer problema..._**Merde**_…

Debido a mi manera de ser, siempre soy juzgado con anticipación y no les interesa si me meto o no en problemas, las veces que he necesitado ayuda de alguien, pues bueno, me la niega que porque supuestamente no me la merezco…

No es que alguna vez haya tenido que pedir ayuda, pero es que, simplemente la he necesitado varias veces y a los demás no les da importancia, me creen capaz de resolver cualquier problema que se me ponga enfrente… Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con la escuela…

Soy fuerte, eso no lo niego, pero a veces el más valiente y fuerte también necesita ayuda, también se preocupa... También tiene... Miedo...

*Abre sus ojos lo mas que puede y sacude frenéticamente su cabeza*

Me gusta hacerme el fuerte y después caer en cuenta de que es todo lo contrario, que soy un maldito infante en pañales que pide a gritos algo de atención...

Llevo 16 años luchando por mi cuenta, he luchado y pasado por tanto que es raro cuando algo en realidad me afecta, o al menos eso ve la mayoría de las personas que me rodean...

*Suspira de manera lenta y triste*

Yo comparto departamento con Gregory, lo aprecio mucho, es mi mejor amigo, de vez en cuando me prepara el desayuno (SU comida favorita), pero muchas veces me da miedo mostrarme enteramente como soy con él, no porque no le tenga confianza, si no porque ellos no me conocen así... Débil…

Cuando dices "Christophe DeLorne" lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es la fortaleza, el sadismo y que para muchas personas, tengo cojones hasta para tirar al cielo... Lo cual probablemente sea cierto, pero igual, no me gusta que me cataloguen así… ¡¿ES MUY DIFICIL DE ENTENDER!? _**ABRUTIS STUPIDES**_

*Se molesta y empieza a patear el mesa banco de enfrente*

Me tengo prohibido llorar o mostrar algún sentimiento que yo crea impropio de mi, ósea, todas las conductas_ "maricas"_ en un hombre...

No muestro sentimientos y las chicas huyen de mi cuando me les acerco, ¿Porque? De seguro porque tienen miedo o simplemente porque mi apariencia no da buena espina, tal vez piensen que las quiero violar o algo así...

*Rueda los ojos y dirige una mirada de asco a Butters… El acapara la atención de las chicas por su _"adorabilidad"_*

Aprendí a defenderme de las personas que intentaban hacerme menos debido a mi descendencia y acento, al principio me sentía tan dolido, ya que yo consideraba el francés como el idioma más hermoso del planeta, pero al llegar a América me di cuenta de que las personas tenían un concepto completamente grosero hacia mi nación y mi idioma, según ellos hablar francés era para maricas y ser francés era como un pecado capital...

*Se inclina en su banco y pone su mano en su mejilla*

Me molestaban mucho y yo constantemente era enviado a la dirección a _**intentar **_defenderme...

Después de eso seguí por casi 2 años sufriendo por lo mismo hasta que un día me puse bien los pantalones y le fi una paliza al tipo que se burlaba de mi... Todo cambio después de eso, los niños me tenían miedo y yo ni disfrutaba ni me afectaba, porque nunca tuve amigos como para preocuparme...

*Suspira pesadamente de nuevo*

Me acostumbre a la soledad, a enfrentar mis problemas solo y a no ir llorando por la vida diciendo la horrible situación que me ha tocado vivir... Porque créanme, que si alguien a vivido una vida asquerosamente horrenda he sido yo…

Todos ven en mí a una persona que jamás se quiebra ante nada... **Otro error**...

*Su corazón se acelera un poco*

Las veces que he tenido que pasar por momentos difíciles, como la muerte de mi padre, me tuve que aguantar absolutamente todo lo que sentía, no quería que me vieran débil, me daba… Miedo que los demás pensaran que necesitaba ayuda y me hicieran o más bien obligaran a hacer cosas que yo no quería... Como hablar sobre mi y como me sentía… Eso nunca me ha gustado, no pienso hacerlo, y aunque mi familia ha sido una bastarda conmigo, igual son mi familia…

*Se pone melancólico y empieza a pensar en todo lo que dejo en Francia*

Me he preguntado muchas veces él porque me tocó vivir un infierno en la tierra, porque de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que haber sido yo del que esperaran todo lo CONTRARIO a lo que soy...

Me pregunto cuando llegara el día en el que enserio sea valiente y llore cuando más lo necesite, cuando pueda mostrar mis sentimientos sin sentirme mal conmigo mismo, cuando deje de tener miedo al "¿Qué dirán?"...

*Sus ojos le pican… ¡OH NO! Christophe DeLorne no llora, ¡NI MADRES!

El día en que me puedan llamar valiente será el día en que me atreva a todo lo que no he hecho hasta el día de hoy, el día en que me atreva a ser débil, y llore y grite lo que he sufrido por 16 largos años, que extraño a mi padre, que amo a mi madre, que me siento solo y que mi odio y repulsión hacia el bastado que ustedes llaman "Dios" no es más que mi manera de pedirle que cambie un poco mi vida...

*Sus ojos cada vez pican mas, se están enrojeciendo y comienzan a humedecerse… _**Christophe baise est forte**_*

Ya no quiero sufrir, no soy tan fuerte como parezco serlo, 1YO TAMBIÉN NECESITO ATENCIÓN, AYUDA, AMOR!

Pero si lo pido… que va a pasar… todo va a cambiar, y no sé si precisamente lo hará para bien, es como si de pronto todo… TODO se derrumbara, mas sin embargo, la gente en vez de ayudarte a levantar los escombros, se queda viéndote con completa burla y asco en su mirada, esperando a que recojas el desmadre que se hizo por TU culpa…

*Fin de la batalla… el grande y fuerte Christophe DeLorne está llorando*

Quiero que las personas, en especial los pocos amigos que considero tengo, se den cuenta de que yo no puedo con todo, que necesito… A alguien que me tienda una mano y que me haga querer salir adelante, que me saque del hoyo en el que me encuentro en este momento, y que me siento demasiado débil como para salir por mi cuenta…

Y que, sobretodo, ser fuerte no es la mayor mierda del mundo, si no que hace que el mundo se convierta en la mayor mierda existente…

*Dirige su mirada hacia otro lado, y se muerde un labio, intentando dejar de llorar*

Tal vez, gracias a esto, me sienta un poco más libre de poder hablar… Pero si no, solo será otro punto a mi favor para no volver a tocar este jodido tema y resignarme a que solo naci, y solo moriré… Resignarme a ser "fuerte" para salir adelante… Solo… Seguir… Como siempre ha sido…

*Avienta todo y se dirige rápidamente a la salida, es decir… No se puede ver a alguien fuerte llorar… ¿No es así?*

* * *

**Tan Taaaaaan! Okei no sean duros conmigo xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado,En especial a ti Garu-chan :3 en lo personal considero que Christophe a sufrido muuuucho, y pues no se me ocurrió mejor vulnerabilidad ;)**

**Chic s, con respecto a la carta de Kyle, es la que sigue :) no se preocupen hoy es 10... la subire en unos... 4-5 dias mas o menos :) recuerde que la de Stan es hasta el 19 :)**

**Dios ya casi llego al final de este fic x3 Quedan pocas cartas por hacer :D**

**Bien, sin mas, me despido... UN BESO :** Y UN ABRAZO A TOOOOOOOD S USTEDES :)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee **


	12. Kyle Broflovski

**Hola...**

**Antes de que comienzen a leer, me gustaría decirles el porque no seguí escribiendo en estas ¿que? 3 semanas?...**

**Si leyeron mi Biografía, sabrán que sufro de problemas emocionales... Pues bueno, lo que paso fue que tuve un cuadro depresivo de nuevo... Y tuve que ser llevada de urgencia al psiquiatra para ser medicada... Grata fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que me dieron (aparte del medicamento que ya tomaba) un medicamento para mantenerme medio dormida (ya que sufro de ataques de pánico)...**

**Cuando comenze a sentirme un poco mejor... ¡PUM! Que la novia de mi mejor amigo me hecha la culpa de los problemas que traía con el, y sus amigas comenzaron a hacerme bullying cibernetico y me acosaban en la escuela... Cuando mi mejor amigo se entero de esto, corto con ella, provocando que empezara a publicar pestes de mi en Facebook (para después decir que no era ella y que le habían jaqueado su cuenta)...**

**Bueno, pues... no la he tenido fácil últimamente... Pero comenze a sentirme mal con todas las personas que leían esto... Y es por eso que decidi actualizar hoy...**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto... Mis mas sinceras disculpas con todos ustedes...**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia esta inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**__************Fic dedicado a ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

* * *

**Dedicado**** a todos los Fan's Fieles que tiene este fic... Gracias chicos :)**

* * *

**KYLE POV**

**¡Carajo!** Esta mierda de profesor… Digo profesora… Bah! Da igual lo que sea, probablemente llegue a la maldita clase convertido en hombre, o en un jodido delfín como el estúpido de mi padre…

*Se acomoda su Ushanka*

¡Ya no sabe ni como chingados torturarnos! La semana pasada fue lo de _"Investigar como fornican los gays, y cuál es el beneficio que tendrán los ovnis en la sociedad dentro de 1000 años"_ y en septiembre fue lo de _"Disecar un hipopótamo y hacer disfraces con sus intestinos para ver quien se parece más a Lady Gaga"_… Aun recuerdo que Butters obtuvo un 10 en las 2 pruebas…

*Mira a Butters, el cual esta sonriendo como bobo mientras escribe, lo que provoca en Kyle una mueca de extrañeza*

… Que mierda… ¿Cómo puede estar feliz escribiendo una mamada como esta?

Ya escuchaste Broflovski, si no haces el trabajo, te van a reprobar, y dudo mucho que consigas ser alguien si repruebas… No quiero terminar como desamparado… Aunque,… No, no quiero…

* * *

**_CARÁCTER_**

Buenas Tardes, Mi nombre es Kyle James Broflovski y mi vulnerabilidad es el _"Carácter"_.

Bueno, para empezar, no estoy muy conforme con este trabajo, y no creo que sea una manera apropiada para enseñar a ser maduros y trabajadores a unos chicos de 15 años, porque, de alguna u otra manera, siempre terminamos haciendo estas madres en vez de estudiar álgebra o química… **¡ESO NO ES NORMAL! ¿ACASO NADIE LO HA NOTADO?...**

*Respira profundamente y vuelve a lo suyo*

La razón por la cual mi vulnerabilidad es mi carácter, es porque tiendo a ser muy temperamental… Últimamente me enojo por cualquier cosa, en especial por las estupideces que hace el estúpido de Cartman… _Como lo odio, me gustaría sambutirlo en una freidora y dárselo de comer a los perros, y después llevarle esos perros a los chinos y que estos se los tragaran, y ya que los caguen ir yo personalmente a quemar su maldita mierda y reírme en la tumba del culón…_

*Se ríe un poco al imaginarse la escena, después voltea a ver al gordo y se enoja, pero sigue haciendo su trabajo*

Demasiado odio para un párrafo… Pensaran que soy psicópata o que se yo…

Pues sí, mi carácter la mayoría del tiempo me domina, nunca me ha metido en problemas graves, pero soy demasiado enojón, exijo mucho a la gente, soy muy competitivo y no me gustan las derrotas, se admitir cuando estoy equivocado… Pero eso no significa que no me muerda un huevo para admitirlo…

Pero… ¿Que es lo que esperaban? Si tengo como madre a la gran señora Sheila Broflovski, como padre al gran abogado Gerald Broflovski y como hermano a un pequeño canadiense súper dotado llamado Ike…

*Suspira de manera pesada y sacude ligeramente la cabeza*

El carácter viene de mi madre, soy así porque ella me lo heredo… _Estúpida pelirroja_…

Por lo general me enojo cuando no consigo que algo quede a la perfección, me gusta que todo este ordenado y como debe de ser, de la manera correcta, y eso hace que muchos se exasperen cuando trabajan conmigo… Por eso solo hago equipo con mi Team, porque ellos ya están acostumbrados a las rabietas que hago si algo queda mal, o a los regaños y golpes que reciben si se portan ociosos mientras trabajamos… Los demás nunca me han o me soportaran en ese tipo de situaciones…

Pero… ¿Cómo esperar algo distinto de un chico al que de pequeño castigaban por no conseguir tres signos **"+"** al lado de su **"A"** perfecta? Si, mis padres siempre han sido demasiado exigentes conmigo, siempre me piden más de lo que yo puedo darles, y a pesar de que muchas personas me dicen que los mande a la jodida y que sea como yo quiero ser, no puedo… Ofendería a mi religión y deshonraría a mis padres…

*Suspira y rueda los ojos, resbalándose pesadamente por su asiento*

Si he pensado en hacerlo (no soy_** tan**_ masoquista), pero después me doy cuenta de que… ¿Quién va a soportar a un neurótico de mierda viviendo con ellos?... Nadie ¿verdad?... Eso pensé…

Por eso prefiero ahorrarles las molestias a los demás, y seguir soportando las exigencias de mi madre, los castigos de mi padre y la perfección de mi hermano (que a pesar de ser adoptado, mis padres le tienen una preferencia muy notoria).

*Se acomoda en su asiento y se rasca los ojos*

En la escuela, se burlaban de mi cuando niño, por ser pelirrojo y judío, mi primer amigo fue Stan, y desde entonces no me separo de el… Al crecer las cosas cambiaron, me convertí en uno más del grupo y las molestias se fueron (a excepción del culón), conseguí mas amigos, haciéndome de dos de los mejores, Kenny y Stan se convirtieron en las personas que me soportaban y me calmaban cuando era necesario (ósea, todo el tiempo)…

*Dirige una mirada a los dos mencionados… Kenny tiene los ojos rojos, y Stan… Esta llorando… Qué raro _(si como no)*_

Tal vez por eso a veces piensan que bateo del lado contrario… Y es que tengo tanto miedo de perderlos… Ellos dos son los únicos que me hacen sentir yo mismo, que siento que no es necesario ser de una forma para que estén a mi lado… Porque con ellos me divierto y puedo ser alguien que yo quisiera ser y no quien mi madre o la sociedad espera de mi… Con ellos, el _**"chico perfecto"**_ se queda atrás, dando paso a Kyle… _El verdadero Kyle_…

*Sus ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados…*

Ellos han estado ahí, en mis momentos de rabietas, cuando peleaba o competía por ser el mejor… Ellos saben cómo soy, y lo que significa para mí la perfección… Saben lo que en realidad deseo y quiero hacer con mi vida… Y nunca me han reclamado por lo que yo les he llegado a hacer… Siempre están ahí… Y yo… A veces siento que no les doy lo que se merecen…

*Sonríe de manera triste…*

Recuerdo… Una vez tenían un juego de futbol americano, la fecha de ese juego coincidía con un concurso de álgebra que yo tendría (en el cual mi madre me había inscrito a la fuerza)… El punto es que, me enoje de una manera horrible con ellos porque no me verían ganar, y hasta les jure que si no iban me dejaría pierden y no les volvería a hablar en lo que les restara de vida…

*Una lagrima se resbala desde su ojo verde hasta su pecosa mejilla*

Cuando fue mi tuno… Escuche un grito… Era Kenny… Recuerdo que sentí una gran superioridad al ver que mis dos mejores amigos habían sustituido el balón por carteles con mi nombre y a las porristas, para convertirse en mis propios bufones dándome ánimos como solo ellos lo podían hacer… Con pendejadas…

*Sonríe mientras sigue llorando bajito*

Me sentí importante y como si nada en el mundo me fuese a bajar de ahí… Y claro… ¡Gane! Pero después me sentí horrible al ver al Coach del equipo de futbol regañando y castigando a los dos chicos porque habían faltado al último juego… Diablos… ¡Me sentí como mierda!... Y muchos pensaran en _"Después de eso, se dio cuenta de su error y no lo volvió a hacer"…_ Pues no, lo volví a hacer… **7 veces más**…

*Se limpia las lagrimas y se muerde un labio*

A veces me duermo hasta tarde pensando en cómo cambiar, en cómo evitarme a mí y a los demás este tipo de situaciones, en cómo evitar que ellos paguen lo que deberían de pagar otros… Pero nunca he podido cambiar algo… Siempre he sido y me temo que seré igual…

*Mas lagrimas comienzan a resbalarse y comienza a enojarse al mostrarse tan débil*

Por más que me quiera corregir, siempre caeré en el juego de la sociedad, volviendo a la faceta del niño con las notas perfectas, el chico que da asesorías a jóvenes de universidad, el hijo ejemplar… El pedazo de mierda que no tiene el carácter ni la fuerza para alzar la voz y decir lo que quiere… Gritarle al mundo que esta arto de todo y de todos… Que ya no quiere seguir siendo una sombra que intenta hacerse pasar por luz… Que quiere ser el mismo y no lo que **otros **quieren ser…

*Se talla los ojos y se abofetea mental mente*

Y es que ya no lo soporto… Yo ya no puedo seguir… No estoy yendo a ningún pinche lado fingiendo ser alguien… Tengo miedo de perder lo poco que me gusta…

*Mira a sus amigos con lagrimas en los ojos*

Porque… Si sigo así… Ganare trofeos, seré reconocido por muchos y seré la envidia de otros… Tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que los trofeos estarán ahí… Pero ellos no… Ese día, y probablemente hasta ESE día… Me dé cuenta de cuál equivocado estaba por no haberme atrevido a ser yo… A complacerme a mí mismo y no a los demás… Por ser competitivo y corajudo… Por no ser… **KYLE BROFLOVSKI**…

* * *

**Pues... Me alegro al menos de haber seguido y luchas por seguir ****haciéndolo...**

**Si quieren saber como me siento o quieren reclamarme personalmente (espero que no ._.), mandenme un PM y lo contestare :)**

**Muchisimas Gracias por estar ahi :)**

**XOXO,**

**Miley...**

**P.D. Que haya actualizado de nuevo no quiere decir que siga actualizando igual de seguido que antes... No se cuando actualizare de nuevo... Lo que si es seguro es que la que sigue es la de Stanley**


	13. Stanley Marsh

**Hello!**

**¡Stan llego! ¡La carta de Stanley llego! *bailando gangnam style***

**La espera al fin se termino xD y lamento haber tardado demasiado...**

**Stan, amore mío, feliz cumpleaños un poquitito atrasadito xD**

**Sin más los dejo leer:3**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia está inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**_Fic dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro_**

* * *

**STAN POV**

Garrison idiota... Enserio, ¿Que le cuesta usar el cerebro por primera vez en su estúpida y miserable vida? NO ES TAAAN DIFÍCIL...

*Se sujeta el puente de la nariz*

'Carajo! ¿Que se supone que haré ahora? Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo descubrir mi vulnerabilidad... Pero si el cupón ya empezó a escribir quiere decir que no es muy difícil ¿No?

Mmm... Veamos... ¿En que soy malo? ¿Qué es lo que me hace vomitar además de Wendy?

Carajo Marsh! No seas Marica!

Marica... Eso es!

*Sonríe ampliamente*

* * *

_**SENSIBILIDAD**_

Mi nombre es Stanley Randall Marsh, y mi vulnerabilidad es mi "Sensibilidad".

Creo yo que es eso, siempre me han dicho marica porque tengo intereses distintos... Y no me refiero a que me gusten los pitos...

Yo siempre he visto las cosas de distinta manera, siempre me preocupe por personas a las que tal vez yo no les importe un carajo.

*Ríe en voz baja*

Mi madre me enseño a ser amable, y me gusta hacer felices a las personas... Ya que yo no puedo ser feliz completamente.

*Su risa se detiene y sacude la cabeza*

Siempre que consigo hacer algo bueno, o me preocupo por los detalles en los que fracase o me preocupo por algo que después me preocupara y que tendré que resolver yo solo o con la poca ayuda de mi Team...

*Le dirige una mirada a Kyle y Lugo a Kenny*

Por ejemplo... Cartman tiene razón cuando me llama "hippie" ya que me preocupa mas el bienestar de los animales que el mío.

Me convertí en vegetariano e intente ayudar al medio ambiente haciendo que los adultos compraran esos estúpidos autos que terminaron produciendo exceso de orgullo o no se que...

*Frunce el seño*

Me preguntan el porqué hago esto... Porque defiendo a los más indefensos y no me preocupo por mi...

Bueno, es que no considero que un ebrio depresivo importe más que los demás... Por eso lo hago.

*Pone los ojos en blanco y reacciona después de un rato*

Si puedo decirlo... No tengo una vida fácil... Vivir con una enfermedad psiquiátrica no es fácil... Y menos cuando te abandonaron por una actitud que no podías controlar...

*Mira a Kyle*

Admito... Que no pude hacer nada, pero no era porque no quisiera, si no porque yo no sabía como...

Intente mejorar, salir, distraerme, pero todo fue en vano, ya que por más que yo quería salir adelante, siempre había algo que me recordaba que mi vida ha sido una entera mierda... Y que yo nunca quise ver la realidad.

*Se recarga en su mano y sigue escribiendo*

Comencé a buscar escapes de mi depresión, y fue cuando comencé a beber... Después de eso Wendy me abandono y se largo con Gregory... Solo para unos meses depura comenzar una relación secreta conmigo.

Lo sé, soy un asco...

*Mira a Gregory*

El... No se lo merece... Es buena persona, es engreído y fastidioso pero buena persona al fin y al cabo...

Y Wendy... Ella solamente me hace escaparme un rato de todo... Perderme en su cuerpo en vez de esos estúpidos antidepresivos que lo único que hacen es hacerme sentir inútil...

*Frunce en seño*

¡¿DESDE CUANDO TENGO LA OBLIGACIÓN DE TOMAR MEDICAMENTOS PARA SENTIRME BIEN?! ¿¡PORQUE NO PUEDO SER COMO LOS DEMÁS ADOLESCENTES!?

*Sus ojos se enrojecen*

Jamás en la vida he conocido mas adolecentes que tengan que depender de medicamento o de alcohol para ver la vida de buena manera...

¿Porque yo no puedo? ¿Porque tenía que ser yo el que batallará? Cartman es malo, y nunca le ha pasado algo malo... Bueno... No TAN malo... ¿Porque no lo castigaron a el? ¿Porque tenían que castigar al chico que no puede ver a un animal sufriendo sin llorar? ¿O que se preocupa más por el resto de la humanidad que por él? ¿PORQUE?

*Golpea fuertemente su butaca y se le derraman lagrimas de ira*

¿Porque me castigas he Dios? ¿Es acaso porque nunca me cayó bien ese tal Steve con el que salía mi madre? ¿O porque decía groserías? O... ¿Quizá porque lastime a mi mejor amigo? ¿Porque Kenny no me importaba? ¿Por decirle Culón bastardo hijo de puta a Cartman 17 veces en el mismo día?

Siempre me dijeron que era un niño ejemplar! Que era bueno... Entonces, si lo que me decían era cierto... Porque soy yo el que es infeliz!?

*Las lagrimas comienzan a derramarse*

Yo... Yo... ¡Ahh! ¡Carajo! Odio mi vida...

Señora Garrison usted quería sinceridad, que nos sintiéramos insignificantes y que la hiciéramos llorar...

Pues bueno... ¿Qué es más triste que un chico de 15 años que ya no encuentra razones para seguir vivo? Ya lo pregunte una vez y lo volveré a hacer... ¿Como puedes seguir cuando ya no hay nada que te haga feliz? No pueden decirme que encontrando algo que me alegre... ¡NO! ¡NO SIRVE! ¡Porque no hay **NADA** que cambie!

*Se muerde el labio para dejar de sollozar*

Si pudiera cambiar algo en mi vida... Sería el tiempo... Volver al pasado, cuando nada me interesaba en realidad, sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones... Hakuna Matata (?) ¿Se entiende?

Quiero volver a esos tiempos en los que yo era feliz... En los que Kyle y yo no peleábamos por todo y éramos inseparables... Cuando Chef nos hacía reír y estaba ahí para enseñarnos sus cosas... Cuando Yo era solamente Yo...

Un niño...

Solo Stan...

*Llanto... Llanto amargo*

Ustedes se quejan de su vida... Es difícil? Dímelo? Lo es realmente?...

La reto, señorita Janet... La reto a vivir un día en mis zapatos.

Levantarse, escuchar las pendejadas de tu padre, los regaños de tu madre, aguantar los golpes de tu hermana, venir a la escuela y que te enseñen mierda, estar con tus amigos y que todo sea mierda, jugar mierda, ver mierda, escuchar mierda... **¡MIERDA! ¡MI MUNDO ES MIERDA!**

*Se talla los ojos con la manga de su suéter y saca una pequeña botella de su mochila, a la cual le da un gran trago*

Tengo miedo... Muchísimo miedo, de que se que algún día... No muy lejano, estaré hundido, lo sé cada vez que veo la mirada decepcionada de Kyle, o las palmadas en la espalda que Kenny me da cuando llegó ebrio a refugiarme a su casa.

Tengo Miedo de mi mismo... Porque en mis manos esta hacer el cambio, un cambio por el que he luchado por casi 5 años, y que no ha sido el suficiente para salir de mi casa y sonreír por seguir estando vivo...

*El llanto para y Comienza a sollozar*

Pero aún me queda un remedio... Un remedio que se encuentra, en el mueble que esta aun lado de mi puerta, en el ultimo cajón, debajo del traje de conejito que mi abuela me obsequio... Un remedio que me ha acompañado en mi búsqueda de la felicidad en estos 5 años... El bienestar no será permanente, pero estaré sonriendo mínimo 1 hora...

*Mira a sus amigos*

Una hora en la que podre estar con mi Team y no arruinar la salida, una hora en la que podre estar con Wendy, una hora en la que me valdrá madres todo y sede feliz...

Una hora en la que volveré a ser yo...

Una hora en la que seré...

**Stan Marsh...**

* * *

**Muy bien, no se como quedo completamente porque lo escribí en mi celular y no me dio tiempo de perfeccionarlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque siento que perdí la practica con respecto a este fic.**

**Como ya dije antes, después de hoy, los capítulos volverán a estar los sábados.**

**Quedan pocas cartas... Y debido a esta tardanza quiero que ustedes decidan la próxima carta:3**

**1. Token Black**

**2. Kevin Stoley**

**3. Damien Thorn**

**4. Bárbara Stevens**

**¿Son todos? Según yo eran mas xD bueno, si se me olvida alguien ustedes digan:3**

**Muchas Gracias por leer:3**

**Y GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER MI SITUACIÓN, ENSERIO LO APRECIO!**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	14. Damien Thorn

**Helloooo! Emm... Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, me fui a Hermosillo y estuve sin internet todo el día... La peor tortura de mi vida D:**

**Bueno, la mayoría de las personas dijeron que querían a Damien, así que aquí esta!**

**Me da weba escribir mas de esto y que ustedes se tarden en leer la carta... Así que...**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia está inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen** **a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

**_Fic dedicado a __Dark-Karumi-Mashiro_**

* * *

**DAMIEN POV**

Estúpida Garrison, si quiere joder a sus apestoso alumnos que lo haga... ¡Pero no al hijo del Diablo! Mi padre se vengara de ella cuando hacienda a la tierra el 11 de diciembre del 2013... Ya verá esa puta...

*Ríe diabólicamente*

¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Ojala el marica de padre les diera una lección por aprovecharse de mí y de mi bondad!

*Mira hacia el cielo enojado y le hace una seña obscena a Dios*

¿En que estaba? A si... Una vulnerabilidad... Emm... Yo no tengo, soy el anticristo, se supone que soy perfectamente perfecto.

*Mira de un lado a otro y después suspira pesadamente*

Creo que lo único malo que tengo es...

* * *

_**"MALDAD"**_

Mi nombre es Damien Thorn y soy el anticristo, el hijo de Satán, la encarnación del sufrimiento mismo... Y mi vulnerabilidad es la "Maldad".

Bueno... Sinceramente creo que los que no se imaginaron que esa era mi vulnerabilidad... Son unos putos retrasados mentales, ¿Como carajos no lo pensaron?

*Niega con la cabeza*

Mi vulnerabilidad vendría siendo esa porque soy malo, y no lo digo por ser el hijo del diablo, si no que soy malo enserio... Bueno, pensándolo bien si es porque soy hijo del diablo...

*PokerFace*

Bueno... La primera vez que vine a South Park medio mate a casi la mitad de la escuela, le queme el culo a Pip y convertí en ornitorrinco al pendejo de McCormick... Si, no creo que haya sido la mejor de las impresiones... Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, nunca he sido muy buen compañero... Pero me esfuerzo y eso es bastante...

*Sonríe orgulloso*

No, no me siento mal por ser malo... Pero me siento solo la mayoría de las veces debido a eso... ¿ME EXPLICO?

*Suspira*

Bueno, tengo una pequeña obsesión con el Fuego y con los gritos, si... Me gusta quemar gente, y eso no es muy bien visto en la mayoría de las sociedades.

No es que me importe un carajo la sociedad, pero hay que tener una imagen si quieres sobrevivir... La de Kenneth es su promiscuidad, la de Tucker es su carácter, la del judío maricon es su inteligencia... Y la mía... No creo que exista... Es decir... ¿Qué tiene de interesante un tipo que viene del infierno solo porque su padre ya no lo aguantaba con él?

*Se rasca la cabeza*

Todos me ven como un jodido animal, las personas batallan para verme a los ojos debido a que les puedo provocar un abismo o algo así me dijo el joto de mi padre... El punto es que nadie quiere estar conmigo porque "Soy Peligroso".

*Rueda los ojos*

Las veces que he llegado a necesitar a alguien ya sea por malestar físico o emocional... Nadie está ahí... Pip, bueno el sí, pero Philip también batalla mucho, el es como yo y no tiene mucha compañía que digamos...

*Mira a Pip y hace una mueca*

A veces siento que el solo está conmigo porque no le hacen daño... Me tienen miedo y los muy cobardes no se atreven a acercársele debido a mi y eso hace sentir a Philip bien... Pero a mí me hace sentir utilizado.

*Rueda lo ojos y recarga su cara en su mano izquierda*

Sé que es extraño que el anticristo diga esto, ya que simplemente si me llego a enojar puedo hacer miles de cosas que acabarían de inmediato con los que me caen mal... Pero no creo que así pueda mejorar mi situación... Así que no lo hago, salvo por diversión.

Las personas huyen de mi cuando me les acerco, y no hablar de cuando me río.

*Abre los ojos sorprendido*

Ahora que lo recuerdo... Una vez salí con los chicos del Team Stan y el Team Craig, fuimos a ver una película de terror, mientras ellos estaban cagados yo no dejaba de reírme... En una de esas, algo paso y yo comencé a reír de manera "extraña"... Para cuando termine de reír el cine entero se había largado y yo estaba como idiota en la sala... Desde entonces no he salido con nadie más y al salir de la escuela me voy directo a casa... Y de eso ya hace 3 años...

*Hace una mueca de enojo*

Estúpidos cara de escroto... Me las van a pagar algún día... Les quemaré el culo y después les pegaré con una rueda de hámster en la cara para que...

*Sacude la cabeza*

Bueno, el punto es que no tengo a nadie... Ni siquiera a mi padre, el siempre está ocupado en asuntos del infierno o con sus novios, si alguna vez lo llegara a necesitar a él probablemente le importaría una reverenda mierda, aunque él diga lo contrario... No puede engañarme... No a mi...

*Suspira y se talla los ojos*

Se supone que podría contar con... Con... Con... Con Dios... Pero, tengo... Miedo... Miedo a que el me rechace por ser quien soy, miedo a que me ignore como lo hacen los demás, miedo a que se burle de mi, miedo a todo y a todos...

*Sacude la cabeza energéticamente y luego se abofetea mentalmente por haber escrito la carta von bolígrafo*

Es decir... Emm... Bueno no es miedo... _**¿A QUIEN CARAJO ENGAÑO? ¡EL ES DIOS! ¡EL LO SABE TODO! ¡CLARO QUE LE TENGO MIEDO AL MUY HIJO DE PUTA Y TAMBIÉN A SU HIJO MARICA! ¡ESTÚPIDO JESÚS! ¿¡PORQUE NO QUISO JUGAR XBOX CONMIGO!? ¡ES UN PENDEJO!**_

*Se levanta y quema lo primero que ve… _El culo de Bebe_*

Bueno... Ahora que estoy más tranquilo...

Si, señorita Garrison mi vulnerabilidad es la maldad... Porque es mi naturaleza y los humanos que me rodean nunca aprenderán a vivir con ella y como yo vengo de otro lugar... Jamás aprenderé a ser distinto tampoco.

Viviré mi vida entera tratando de entender el porqué de todos los niños del mundo precisamente YO tenía que ser el hijo del culo rojo de Satán... Porque fui yo el que nació malo y que no tiene amigos... Porque soy malo... Porque no lo aceptan...

*Golpea su asiento, ganándose algunas miradas de duda*

Sé que tal vez debería de esforzarme más, me han dicho que no es difícil cambiar... Pero yo ya lo he intentado y eso de decir "Gracias" y "Perdón" no se me da... ¡Nada se me da! ¡LA SUPER NIÑERA TUVO QUE IR A CORREGIRME! ¡Y AUN ASI SIGO QUEMANDO TODO LO QUE SE MUEVE!

*Respira hondo y empieza a jugar con sus dedos al estilo Monty Burns*

Algún día estoy seguro de que me aceptaran, de que se reirán de las cosas extrañas que se me ocurren y también de mis maldades, de que no necesitare llamarlos para que me vean porque ellos siempre estarán ahí...

Algún día, a mi padre le interesara mas lo que yo quiero, que lo que quiere el idiota de Sadam... Y podremos pasar juntos un día como padre e hijo justo como lo hacíamos cuando ella estaba con nosotros...

*Suspira melancólicamente*

Algún día... No muy lejano a este, tendré una vida normal, sede un jugador de fútbol americano y saldré a hacer pendejadas con los chicos, tendré citas y podre decir que a pesar de ser "malo" tengo una buena vida... ¡Una excelente vida!

*Cierra los ojos por un momento y después sigue escribiendo*

Pero mientras nada de eso pase... Seguiré como siempre he seguido, con la frente en alto y evadiendo los comentarios estúpidos de loa demás, seguiré solo, seguiré quemando personas, seguiré siendo Damien... El anticristo...

* * *

**No hice llorar a Damien... Hacer llorar al anticristo... Pues... Como que no, entonces solo lo hice sentirse mal con él y con el resto...**

**Di una pista de quien será la carta que sigue...**

**Muy bien... Aun me quedan Bebe, Token y Kevin...**

**Además... ¡Sorpresa! Incluiré a 2 personajes más para las cartas... Pero no les diré quienes son;) solo 2 personas lo saben xD y se supone que es sorpresa.**

**Lo que si diré es que esas cartas irán dedicadas a Luis Carlos, ya que a la larga se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo mío:) y como tiene el fic más largo que jamás habíamos leído y también uno de los que tiene más reviews... ¡Este es mi regalo para ti! ¡Felicidades por ser creativo!**

**Les quiero pedir ayuda con las vulnerabilidades de 2 personas...**

**Token y Kevin... Tengo mucho tiempo pensando pero no se me ocurre nada TwT así que recurriré a ustedes:3**

**Gracias por leer**

**XOXO**

**MaLee**


	15. Bebe Stevens

**Tatararararararararrarara! Miley is here!**

**xD **

**Bu-a-no (Germán xD) Les traigo a la ULTIMA mujer del fic! Nuestra amada y vanidosa rubia!**

**No quiero escribir mucho... Quero acompletar las 1500 palabras, pero tomando en cuenta que son las 4 de la mañana y que estoy mas pa'lla que pa'ca xD**

**Les dejo la lectura...**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia está inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

_**Fic dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**_

* * *

**BEBE POV**

Esta maestra... ¿¡Qué no sabe que concentrarse demasiado produce arrugas!?

Como lo va a saber! Si se la lleva poniendo y quitándose el pito y las tetas!

*Arruga la nariz*

Bien, Bárbara piensa en una debilidad... Como!? Soy perfecta!

Soy la imagen de la belleza...

*Parpadea repetidas veces*

Mmm... Creo que ya se cual pude ser...

*Sonríe y juega con un mechón de cabello*

* * *

_**"BELLEZA"**_

Holis!:3 Mi nombre es Bárbara Stevens, pero me dicen Bebe, y mi vulnerabilidad es la _"Belleza"._

Obviamente para cualquier mujer que se considere femenina, la belleza es lo mas importante que debe considerar.

Yo soy muy femenina:) siempre he sido así, amo las zapatillas, los bolsos, los vestidos... Y las tangas, son tan sexys que *¬* Haha e.e

*Suelta una risita y se acomoda el cabello*

Muy bien, es cierto que soy la chica que más atrae a los chicos... Tengo dos "enormes" atributos que me apoyan en todo xD... Si usted me entiende;3

*Sonrie orgullosa*

Pero, si les soy sincera... No es nada fácil tener que ser bella.

A lo largo de mi corta y hermosa vida, he pasado por demasiadas idioteces por culpa de mi precioso físico u.u

*Suspira*

Cuando tenía 9 los chicos de mi clase se peleaban por mi, por el hecho de ser la primera en desarrollarse... A los 13 años comencé a tener citas, y siempre intentaban pasarse de la línea, y ahora a mis 16, no hay día en el que salga a la calle y los hombres mayores me chiflen o me digan porquerías, es agotador y perturbante ser como yo:S

*Comienza a jugar con su lápiz rosado*

Tengo una enorme ventaja, a pesar de fijarme muchísimo en mi físico y en el de los demás, no soy hueca... Yo si me veo como una mujer poderosa y orgullosa, una buena abogada o bióloga marina.

Eso me ayuda a no perder la cabeza, a enfocarme... Porque por mi lindura sería fácil para mí salirme de la estúpida escuela y dedicarme a ser modelo o puta... ¿Qué se yo? O.o

*Sonríe y niega con la cabeza*

Pero... Detrás de todo esto que los chicos ven, admiran y desean, y que las chicas envidian... Hay algo obscuro y peligroso.

La belleza es algo adictivo, es algo que te absorbe y que no te deja vivir de manera normal...

*Hace una mueca*

Todas las mañanas tengo que asegurarme de que mi cabello no amanezca esponjado, de que mis manos y pies no estén maltratados, de que mi sonrisa siga perfecta... De ser BELLA...

*Suspira pesadamente al recordar su rutina mañanera*

Es por eso que la belleza es mi debilidad, mi vulnerabilidad...

Vives con la angustia de que tal vez algún día esta atención que te prestan todos solo por el hecho de respirar desaparezca, de que le dejes de gustar a los chicos, de que llegue alguien más linda de un día a otro y te reemplacen... Es una vida difícil... Y mucho...

*Pone su mano en su mejilla y se recarga en ella*

A veces, cuando vengo a la escuela, y miro a mí alrededor, quisiera ser como ellas, como las chicas que no se preocupan por nada de su apariencia, que les vale un carajo el hecho de salir con un maldito mechón desarreglado...

*Abre los ojos sorprendidamente triste*

Como Wendy, mi mejor amiga... Arruine las cosas con ella por vanidad, por los estúpidos zapatos... Que aunque me quedaban divinos *0* eran solo una manera de estar mas segura de mi misma...

*Suspira lenta y tristemente*

Le diré un secreto señorita Garrison... Las chicas como yo, que se arreglan todo el tiempo, que usan vestidos hermosos y extenciones, como mi grupo de amigas Annie, Nelly, Kelly, Red (Que apesar de ser prima de Craig, es muy fachosa la cabrona) y Sally, aunque ellas no lo admitan, tienen... Tenemos miedo, somos inseguras de nosotras mismas, tenemos miedo al rechazo y el maquillaje te ayuda a cubrir tu interior...

*Sus ojos se enrojecen*

¿Me han visto alguna vez despeinada, sin maquillaje, descalza, con jeans o simplemente como una adolecente "vale madre"? No verdad... Pues claro, me da miedo, mi madre era hermosa y consiguió a un muy buen partido, tengo que seguirla yo también!... Tengo que ser perfecta para que la gente este orgullosa de mi! Si no soy buena en la escuela por lo menos que me admiren por ser bonita, ¿No?... ¿NO?...

*Sus ojos se humedecen*

Le diré algo, le confesaré algo...Tengo 16 años, y tengo una fobia tan grande que el solo hecho de mencionarla hace que me ponga histérica... Tengo miedo a envejecer...

Tengo miedo de saber que algún día despertaré y debajo de mis verdes ojos encontrare unas arrugas que reflejarán mis años, años que he gastado en mi apariencia, en cuidarme y que tarde o temprano todo mi esfuerzo se ira al caño!...

Tengo miedo de un día despertar con estrías porque ya tengo 2 hijos que también, hicieron que mis pechos se cayeran, y que mi estomago se pusiera flacido...

Tengo miedo de perder mi juventud, mi belleza... Porque cuando envejezca mis mejores años se irán! Mis virtudes desaparecerán y ya no seré la "Muñeca, Preciosa, Rubia Bella, Miss Universo... Bebe"... No! Simplemente seré Bárbara Stevens! La mujer que alguna vez "fue"! La

mujer que alguna vez desmayaba a los hombres con tan solo un guiño, y hacia a las mujeres gruñir de envidia al caminar! LA BELLEZA EN PERSONA! LA MANZANA DE LA DISCORDIA! Tengo miedo de que el tiempo no este a mi favor...

*Unas pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos verdosos de la rubia*

Y... No es que solamente perderé mi belleza... ¿Que pasa si mi novio... Mi Clyde, decide dejarme por alguien mejor? ¿Que pasa si mis amigas me reemplazan por una rubia con tetas muchísimo mas grandes? ¿Que pasara si ya no puedo?... Si me canso de seguir siendo bella, de cuidarme de las grasas, del ejercisio, del maquillaje... Que pasa si me arto de mi misma?

*Saca un pequeño pañuelo rosado con una "B" bordada y se limpia sus finas lagrimas, intentando no estropear su maquillaje*

Ser yo es tan tenso, tan horrible... Las chicas me odian porque acaparo la atención de los chicos, los chicos me intentan violar a diario porque...

*AUCH! La rubia se gira y ve a Damien completamente furico... Ella solo se soba el trasero*

Es a lo que me refiero! Me ven como un blanco, no como una persona... Intentan usarme, vengarse de mi... Yo no elegí ser así, solamente comencé a serlo y me gusto... Me gusto la atención, los alagos, los chicos, los regalos... Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando me di cuenta de que eran vacíos... Ellos no me aprecian, simplemente quieren poder decir "Me acosté con la rubia buenota!" Después se olvidaran de mi, de que yo también siento... Ya me paso una vez... Y no dejare que pase de nuevo...

*Lagrimas*

Clyde... Mi dulce y vanidoso caramelito... Lo amo tanto, es a el al que mas le temo, el tiene en sus manos la posibilidad de hacerme pedazos con tan solo un "Ya no te amo"...

El me hace sentir bien, completa, hermosa... Solo el me ha visto sin maquillaje, y solo el lo hará... Porque se que el no se marchara de mi lado si me ve despeinada y al natural... Se que el me amara así engorde muchísimo o haga alguna cosa de hombres, se que el me apoyara en todo lo que haga porque me ama... Y eso es lo que importa al final de todo, el Amor...

Amor que he peleado por conseguir y que aun no tengo... Y que nunca conseguiré con mi personalidad felina, lujuriosa y femenina...

*Suspira mientras solloza... Y la muy pendeja se ahoga*

No se preocupen por mi... Yo seguiré como siempre, con una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa estampada en mis labios rosados, con uñas decoradas y ropa brillante, con adornos en el

cabello y zapatos altos... Porque al fin del caso, eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que me han obligado a ser... Eso es lo que ustedes hicieron de Bárbara Stevens, y que ahora no puedo dejar por miedo a sus reacciones...

Yo seguiré siendo bella me cueste lo que me cueste... No importa sentirte vacía por dentro... Si no lo bien que te veas por fuera...

*Rompe en llanto...*

* * *

**Bebe, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos... Pero después de ver el episodio de la lista, y que se metió en muchos problemas solo por vanidad... Empezó a agradarme, no tanto, pero la aprecio...**

**Ustedes han notado eso? Las chicas que usan maquillaje por lo general son chicas inseguras de si mismas... Una de mis mejores amigas usa demasiado maquillaje porque se siente fea, yo le digo que ella es bonita *por que lo es* Pero no me hace caso... Este capitulo esta inspirado en ella...**

**Espero y les haya gustado:3**

**Fue cortito, pero el punto era hacerlo de una buena vez xD**

**Muy bien, me despido, los amo a todos! *0* (Lo se... Soy un amor n.n)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	16. Bradley Evans

**HOLAAAA!**

**1° PERSONAJE SORPRESA!**

**Recuerdan que en la carta de Damien les había dicho que incluiría 2 personajes sorpresa? Pues Bueno, este es el primer personaje Bradley Evans, el del campamento de bicuriosos :D (El apellido lo saque de un foro, iba a optar por la opción de **_**Luis Carlos**_**, pero como ese es el apellido de mi personaje **_**Miley**_**, decidí investigar un poco y eso fue lo que encontré).**

**Recuerden que en el campamento de Bradley y Butters, eran algo (muy) religiosos, así que como no sabemos mucho de él… Lo hare algo religioso y tímido…**

**Sin mucho que decir a excepción de que a esta historia solamente le quedan 4 capítulos, les dejo esta carta:)**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia está inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen** **a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

_**Fic dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**_

* * *

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL DEDICADO A **_**LUIS CARLOS**_

**ESPERO TE GUSTE:3**

* * *

**BRADLEY POV**

¡Santa María purísima! ¡Como se supone que elegiré una sola vulnerabilidad, si en la biblia dice que absolutamente todos somos imperfectos!... Aunque comienzo a sospechar que Wendy si lo es, pero eso es otro tema…

*Sacude la cabeza*

Bien… Emm… Dios Mío, en el campamento de Bicuriosos jamás me mencionaron nada sobre maestros locos con tareas extrañas… Esa maestra se irá al infierno por estar indecisa entre si es hombre o mujer… Es un castigo de Dios… Pero ella se equivoca, todos lo hacemos…

*Piensa un poco y voltea a ver a Butters, que al parecer esta algo contento… Sabrá Dios porque…*

Ah… Butters, es increíble lo que ese pequeño, torpe e inocente chico logro con tan solo entrar al campamento, le debo mucho, me salvo la vida, y fue mi motivo para salir del campamento… Estupido Amor…

*3…2…1…*

¡YA SE!

* * *

"_**AMOR"**_

Hola, mi nombre es Bradley Evans, y mi vulnerabilidad y al mismo tiempo mi posesión mas preciada es el_ "Amor"_.

Es difícil pensar que algo tan hermoso y delicado como el amor te puede parecer una vulnerabilidad ¿No?... Pues, lamentablemente lo es, es una enorme vulnerabilidad, cuando eres tan enamoradizo como yo… O si eres bisexual…

*Se rasca un poco la cabeza y hace una mueca, sin saber si tiene que continuar o cambiar de tema… Recuerda que le prestó el borrador a Clyde y al parecer este lo perdió… Carajo…*

Recuerdo… Cuando yo tenía cerca de 5 años, era bastante distinto a los niños de mi edad… Ellos jugaban con carritos de juguete y lodo… A mí me gustaba jugar a la casita de té con mis osos de felpa… Ellos peleaban, Yo lloraba… Ellos besaban las mejillas sonrojadas de las niñas, yo besaba las mejillas furiosas de los niños (Ganándome uno que otro golpe, claro está), en fin, los niños eran completamente distintos a mí, y cuando los malditos notaron eso, pues… Comenzaron a golpearme y a hostigarme… Me decían "Joto" y "Marica" a pesar de ser cortos de edad… Ellos eran muy crueles… Y yo muy débil…

*Suspira*

A los 7 años mis padres me tuvieron que sacar de la escuela porque las palizas y humillaciones se habían hecho peores, y cada vez que volvía a casa era para llorar y encerrarme en mi cuarto…

*Pone los ojos en blanco*

Nos mudamos, a Texas y pasó lo mismo… Florida y paso lo mismo… Denver, lo mismo… Mis padres comenzaron a sospechar que si eso pasaba en lugares distintos lo más probable sería que el del problema sería yo, y comenzaron a buscar ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica, cuando ellos le dijeron a mis padres que la actitud que yo tenía era normal para un niño de 8 años, ellos salieron furiosos del consultorio y recurrieron al peor de los métodos… La iglesia…

*Sacude el cuerpo evitando malos pensamientos hacia la casa de Dios*

Recuerdo muy bien las palabras del padre: _"El niño se ha descarrilado del sendero de Dios, y es por eso que nuestro señor tomo los cuerpos de esos niños… Para darle un escarmiento a su pequeña oveja… Aun hay esperanza señores Evans, Dios y Jesucristo no permitiría que un pequeño he inocente niño se queme en las llamas del infierno… Solo por… Ser diferente…"_.

*Hace una mueca de tristeza*

Mis padres volvieron con miles de folletos, y entre ellos uno les llamo la atención… "Campamento de Bicuriosos", se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y al día siguiente yo ya tenía las maletas listas para partir de mi pequeño hogar, intente decirles algo, pero ellos me convencieron diciéndome que en ese lugar habría más niños como yo, por lo tanto no me maltratarían, me moría por tener un amigo, así que acepte y vi a mis padres alejarse, para no volver a verlos en 3 años…

*Suspira*

En el campamento nos trataban bien, todos los niños eran como yo y estábamos rodeados del amor que solo nuestro Padre Celestial nos podía dar… Pero cada vez que hacíamos algo que ante los ojos de Dios era visto como para "Mujer" éramos castigados leyendo la biblia, orando 5 horas seguidas, y para colmo nos dejaban en aislamiento para que pudiéramos pensar en nuestros errores…

*Sus ojos comienzan a picar y su corazón late un poco más rápido*

En uno de esos aislamientos me puse a pensar "Porque el ver a los hombres con ojos distintos está mal visto, Si Dios nos hizo así debe de ser por algo, en la biblia se habla de amor después de todo, entonces ¿por qué amar a un hombre está mal?" Después de mucho meditar y pensar llegue a la conclusión de que dejaría escoger a mi corazón… Y fue cuando llego el…

*Su corazón se acelera aun mas*

Un pequeño y confundido rubio, con unos ojos tan verdes que me recordaron la libertad que solía tener, tan blanco como la nieve, delgado y con unas mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas… El se convirtió en mi compañero de habitación, el estaba a cargo de mi, y yo de el… Poco a poco comenzamos a tratarnos, el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, al principio me asustaba lo que sentía por ese chico, cada vez que me sonreía y yo pensaba en acariciar su rostro y cabello, me ponía a rezar cerca de 230 Ave María… El me hizo ver el mundo de forma distinta, me enamoro y cuando me di cuenta de que no teníamos más opción, decidí suicidarme… Pero nuevamente el ángel de ojos verdes me salvo…

*Sonríe con nostalgia y se le derraman una que otra lagrima*

Después de que él se fuera del campamento, yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo y al cumplir 11 años Salí de ese extraño lugar, no sé cómo pero convencí a mis padres de mudarnos a South Park, y fue cuando comencé a estudiar y conocer más gente…

A pesar de que conocí a Kenny, a Craig, a Stan y a personas más lindas que Butters, siempre tuve ojos solo para el… Y es por eso que el amor es mi vulnerabilidad…

*Pone sus ojos en blanco y las lagrimas caen lentamente*

El amor es mi vulnerabilidad, porque toda mi maldita vida he sufrido por el, primero me maltrataban en las escuelas, mis padres me mandan lejos a un lugar que yo ni quería ir, en el cual me maltrataban aun pero, crecí con miedo de ser incorrecto, con miedo de que alguna vez encontraría a alguien y tal vez ese alguien seria un hombre… Yo no sabría que hacer, me sentía tan horrible, no sabía simplemente que sería de mi… Yo… Yo… ¡TENIA MIEDO! Muchísimo miedo… Y cuando el llego ese miedo aumento, pero decidí correr el riesgo y enamorarme… ¡Fui tan imbécil!

*Lagrimas… Muchísimas lagrimas*

Todos se quejaban, me hacían malas caras, yo luche por soportarlo y el único lugar en el que me sentía bien era estando con el… Con el único chico, o más bien persona, que me hizo sentir aceptado, que me convenció de que la vida no era tan mala solo por el hecho de ser distinto a el resto de las personas, y que de hecho… ES MEJOR… Porque el resto solo sabe amar al opuesto, y nosotros no, nosotros amamos por igual porque si tenemos un corazón que acepta y ama… ¡Pero claro! Eso no importa… Porque las personas diferente siempre serán marginadas… Siempre…

*Se limpia un poco las lágrimas y mira a Butters quien lo observaba un poco preocupado… Ambos intercambian sonrisas*

Y saben que es lo peor de todo… Que a pesar de todo lo que sufrí y luche por seguirlo… el no me acepto, yo le dije de mis sentimientos, pero él no los acepto, alegando que estaba enamorado de una chica de un lugar llamado "Pasitas" o algo así… Me partió el corazón en mil pedazos…

*Solloza…*

Pero fui fuerte, por él y por mis padres… Por mí, porque no quería volver a estar en un lugar tan horrible como ese puto campamento… Porque quería ser aceptado por el resto del pueblo y no volver a sufrir por mis mariconadas… Por todos los que ya me estimaban, para conservar su poco respeto hacia mí y no sufrir por decisiones que había tomado mucho tiempo pensar y planear…

*Se talla los ojos y comienza a llorar de nuevo*

El amor… Lo más venenoso y maligno del mundo, la única cosa que te puede hacer sentir tan desamparado y miserable con tan solo un "No te amo…"… Ah, el amor… mi vulnerabilidad…

*Se recuesta en su pupitre y se desahoga*

* * *

**Ya… Hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado, en especial a ti Luis, aun te falta un capitulo… Pero ese no sé hasta cundo lo subiré…**

**Bien, se suponía que esta carta seria la penúltima o la ultima, pero debido a que aun no se qué carajos voy a poner como vulnerabilidad para Token y Kevin, decidí escribir esta primero…**

**Actualice hoy, por lo tanto no habrá actualización mañana… Estaré todo el día sola con la maldita laptop así que en un rato actualizare el otro fic :3**

**Sin más, gracias por leer, los quiero:*****

**XOXO**

**MaLee**


	17. Kevin Stoley

**SHALOM!**

**¿Como estan? *Le avientan tomates al rostro***

**Okei… La razón por la que no actualice la semana pasada, fue porque tuve un pequeño problemita con mi mejor amigo y tuve que ayudarlo, y después fui al psicólogo por lo de mi transtorno de pánico, así que casi no tuve tiempo de escribir.**

**Como tengo algo de dolor en las manos *estúpida agua fría -.-* Les dejo la lectura:)**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia está inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen** **a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

_**Fic dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**_

* * *

**KEVIN POV.**

Que la fuerza me acompañe y me guíe en este trabajo...

*Se persigna*

¡Goku! La señora Garrison es demasiado extraña, tal vez si hago experimentos con ella y la hago normal los dioses me premien y me conviertan en Súper Sayayin...

*Pone los ojos en blanco y babea*

Ok... No creo que eso pase... Pero si pasara sería tan genial como descubrir que tu padre es Darth Vader... O ser Luke Skywalker...

*Sonríe esperanzado*

Mierda... Necesito más amigos...

* * *

_**"REALIDAD"**_

Hola, mi nombre es Kevin Stoley, y mi vulnerabilidad es la _"Realidad"._

¿Suena extraño no? Bueno, eso se debe a que por ser extranjero, para ser exacto "chino", amo las cosas de otro mundo, eso todos los saben... Por lo tanto mi punto débil es la realidad.

*Se ríe... Quien sabe porque...*

Desde pequeño tengo una pequeña obsesión con las figuras de acción, los ovnis, el anime, y mi más grande pasión **STAR WARS**...

*Babea de nuevo...*

Si, ser un admirador de esas cosas me ha producido tantos problemas como ser un Craig o un Butters... A uno por busca pleitos y al otro por marica...

*Mira a los mencionados… El rubio esta sonriendo, y el pelinegro está completamente rojo*

Bueno, muchas veces, mientras estaba tranquilamente jugando con mis figuras coleccionables de Star Wars, los niños mayores (y porque no... Menores también... Soy una deshonra TwT) me golpeaban y acabe cerca de 37 veces en el basurero, junto al vomito de las chicas que querían ser delgadas... Y el de Clyde...

*Hace una mueca de asco*

A veces llegaba a casa completamente sucio o golpeado, o con muchos escritos bastante groseros hacia mi persona y mis ídolos, que mis compañeros amablemente se tomaban la molestia de escribir... Mis padres al darse cuenta de que me golpeaban por culpa de ser un "Friki" me quitaron todo lo que tenia y en vez de eso, me dieron libros y fruta... Ellos juraban que me quitarían lo raro de esa manera, pero se equivocaron y mucho, ya que me obsesione aun mas con esas cosas.

*Sacude la cabeza*

Me se todas las historietas de Marvel, he leido todos los mangas de los mejores animes, he visto las películas de Star Wars y las de ciencia ficción, tengo miles de figuras coleccionables de diversos personajes, me se mas de 500 datos curiosos que a nadie le importan... Y aunque adoro todas esas cosas, y a pesar de mi obsesion tengo excelentes calificaciones… No puedo evitar sentir que mis padres se decepcionan de mí...

*Piensa un poco*

Mi madre es una psicóloga y mi padre es un maestro en una universidad, son bastante estrictos y el hecho de que su único hijo no sea más que un inadaptado que se la pasa leyendo cosas que sabe bien que jamás pasaran... Bueno, solo basta decir que a veces ni me dirigen la palabra...

*Hace una mueca de tristeza*

Por si la ausencia de mis padres fuera poco, en la escuela mis amigos me ignoran al momento de hablar, no soy tomado en cuenta en ninguna cosa y aunque he tenido opiniones que no tienen que ver con "Frikis" me callan antes de hablar... Y constantemente me duele, por no decir que siempre...

*Sonríe quebradamente*

Tengo que admitir que no se hablar de nada mejor que de mis cosas, pero enserio ¿Es necesario el hecho de ignorarme y golpearme solo por mencionarlas?

*Frunce el seño*

Muchas veces en el pasado, mis amigos me dieron la espalda por pensar en mis cosas, por el hecho de tener como líder de Team a el gran y temible señor Craig Tucker, las cosas son mucho peores… Craig no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos y tratándose de mi, tiene mucha menos… Una vez se enojo tanto conmigo que me golpeo en la cara y derritió mis figuras de Pokemón, yo llore por casi 3 horas, pero a nadie de mi Team le importo, a excepción de Clyde…

*Mira al castaño el cual es un mar de lagrimas*

El es mi único y verdadero amigo… Es la única persona que me hace pensar que la vida real no es tan mala, el siempre ha estado conmigo y no importa que siempre tiene una sonrisa sincera que darme…

*Sonríe con los ojos llenos de lagrimas*

Pero aun así, con Clyde a mi lado, sigo sintiéndome solo, y rechazado por las personas que me rodean… No es necesario decir que odio mi vida, y que si por mi hubiese sido yo fuera un personaje de una estúpida y absurda caricatura…

*Las pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por las mejillas del asiático*

Siempre que algo malo me pasa, siempre que me golpean, siempre que llego a pensar que mi vida es una completa mierda, están ellos… Mis figuras de acción… Ellos siempre están sonriéndome, nunca me dejan solo y siempre me muestran el lado bueno de estar solo…

*Sonríe*

Aunque mis padres me odien y me maldigan… Aunque en la escuela me eviten… Siempre puedo contar con que al llegar a casa, podre llegar a la paz de mi cuarto, donde no hay nadie a excepción de mí y de mis mejores amigos… Y es por eso que soy llamado "Friki"…

*Se limpia las lagrimas*

Soy llamado Friki porque no me han dado la oportunidad nunca de explicarles el porqué de mi obsesión… Soy llamado Friki porque al resto le da igual dejarme solo, después de todo SIEMPRE LO ESTOY… Soy llamado Friki porque ellos me hicieron Friki… Porque me obligaron a buscar amor, cariño y aceptación en objetos que se bien jamás me lograran ayudar, porque nunca les intereso saber algo de mí, y porque simplemente, por verme con una figurilla, sería malo que me vieran con ellos…

*Llora un poco mas fuerte*

No es que yo quiera seguir estando solo y sabiendo cosas que al resto les importa un carajo… Es solo que yo no conozco nada mas, jamás me han dejado conocer nada más…

*Se limpia las lagrimas*

Si yo fuera uno de ellos, y alguien estuviera en mi lugar… Yo SI me acercaría a ese Friki, me interesaría en sus historias, en sus pensamientos… En cómo se siente… Porque tal vez, esa persona se sienta más solo que nadie más, porque yo puedo ayudar a que esa persona no sienta su vida miserable, y porque tal vez no parezca la gran cosa estar con una persona, prestarle 5 minutos de tu tiempo…

*Sonríe mientras solloza*

Tal vez… Y solo tal vez… Una sonrisa y un "Hola" cambien el mundo para ese Friki…

* * *

**ODIO! Escribir de personajes que casi no aparecen -.- No tengo ni idea si lo que acaban de leer tiene sentido o no, porque no conozco a Kevin…**

**Bueno, ya solo quedan Token y otro personaje sorpresa… Alguien en los reviews me dijo que si podía escribir las cartas de Jimmy y Timmy, yo les pregunto… ¿Quieren que escriba esas cartas? Por mi no hay problema, aunque tal vez tarde un poco debido a la puta escuela, pero no importa:)**

**Sin más por decir, a excepción de que tengo que escribir el otro capítulo de "NO ME IGNORES" Los dejo:)**

**XOXO, **

**MaLee**


	18. Thomas Thompson

**¡HOLA!**

***A la próxima vez que diga que no me vuelvo a ausentar por tanto tiempo, quiero que me golpeen salvajemente -.- ***

**Las razones de mi ausencia, son las mismas de siempre, hace un tiempo de je de tomarme mis antidepresivos y comencé a tener ataques de pánico de nuevo, eso me quito algo de tiempo, después me enferme del estomago (de hecho sigo enferma) y eso me quito más tiempo, y el resto se me fue entre la escuela y familia -.-**

**Simplemente no tenia inspiración, y MENOS para ESTE FIC!**

**Pero dejando fuera eso, aquí está la penúltima carta, si LA PENULTIMA, este es el ultimo personaje sorpresa de la historia, un personaje que mi buen amigo **_**luis carlos **_**(el cual enserio tiene demasiada imaginación como para escribir y escribir fic's) me pidió.**

**Sin distraerlos más, les dejo la lectura:3**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, La historia está inspirada en The Glee Projet, y ambas obras pertenecen** **a sus respectivos dueños (lamentablemente TwT)**

* * *

_**Fic dedicado a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**_

* * *

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL DEDICADO A **_**LUIS CARLOS**_

**ESPERO TE GUSTE:3**

* * *

**THOMAS POV**

*Se rasca la cabeza*

¿Que *Mierda* se supone que hare? Tengo muchas *perras sucias* vulnerabilidades como para solo elegir una…

*Mira con disimulo a Billy y Foose, quienes lo miran envueltos en risa debido a las malas palabras*

Pensé que los *PUTOS* ya no se reían de mi por mi Tourette...

*Piensa un poco*

Creo que ya se que *CARAJOS* hacer...

* * *

_**"VERGÜENZA"**_

Hola... Mi nombre es Thomas Thompson, y mi vulnerabilidad, es la _"Vergüenza"._

Yo se que absolutamente todo el mundo tiene vergüenza, es decir, ¿Quien nunca la ha sentido en algún momento? Estoy seguro de que no hay nadie que la desconozca.

*Mira a sus lados algo nervioso*

La razón por la cual la llamada vergüenza es mi vulnerabilidad, no es porque yo la sienta... Aunque si lo hago y todo el tiempo debido a mi problema. Siento vergüenza cuando las personas me miran, cuando se burlan, cuando murmuran cosas... Siento vergüenza todo el tiempo.

*Se apachurra en su lugar*

Pero como decía, esa no es la razón por la que la vergüenza sea mi vulnerabilidad.

La verdadera razón, es porque, la vergüenza se la causo a las personas que quiero y a quienes me rodean.

Es por eso que la VERGÜENZA es mi vulnerabilidad.

*Se talla los ojos*

Cuando tenia cinco años, fue cuando comenzamos a notar que yo tenia un problema, antes de esa edad yo casi no hablaba, cuando entre a preescolar me vi obligado a hacerlo y fue cuando todo comenzó.

*Mira hacia el techo, como si estuviera viendo sus recuerdos*

Recuerdo que la maestra llamo a mi madre para decirle que yo no paraba de decir malas palabras, que no participaba o hablaba y que cuando lo hacia, era para ofender a los demás.

Esa fue la primera vez que senti vergüenza, veía el rostro enojado de mi madre y el molesto de mi maestra. Me sentía muy mal, ya que no entendía el porque me regañaban.

Tiempo después tanto mis padres como yo nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo.

*Sonrie algo frustrado*

Después de mucho tiempo (para mi) cuando tenia 6 años y medio, me descubrieron el síndrome de Tourette.

Yo me dije a mi mismo que todo estaría bien, que después de que me dieran un diagnostico las cosas se pondrían mejor... Gran error de mi parte.

*Cierra los ojos algo molesto*

La gente nos miraba por las calles, se burlaban de mi y de mi familia, nos hacían el feo, y nos criticaban por todo lo que hacíamos, las personas me miraban mal, y mis compañeros de primaria me decían fenómeno y de mas cosas.

Esas cosas no me habrían molestado, ya que aprendí a ignorarlas. Pero miraba a mis padres... Miraba a mi pobre madre de la cual se burlaban por haberme traído al mundo, a pesar de decir que me amaba tal y como era, yo sabia que en un fondo no tan profundo, ella me detestaba por haber hecho de su vida un maldito infierno.

Y... Mi padre... Ese maldito hijo de puta...

*Aprieta los puños*

El no pudo soportar como lo hizo mi madre, el me demostraba cada que podía que me odiaba, que odiaba lo que había hecho de la vida de mamá y la de el. El me decía que se sentía avergonzado de mi, nunca me pregunte porque... Yo sabia que era por como me miraban... Pero siempre me dije a mi mismo, y sigo haciéndolo "¿Acaso las personas creen que yo elegí nacer así?

*Niega con la cabeza mientras suelta un largo y amargo suspiro*

Aun recuerdo las palabras que dijo el bastardo de mi padre el día que nos abandono a mi y a mamá _"Ya no puedo seguir soportando a ese monstruo... Se burlan de mi en la calle, me señalan... Desearía nunca haberte conocido... Así esa... Cosa... No hubiese nacido" _Y después de eso se largo... Nunca lo volví a ver... Nunca volví a saber nada de el... Y eso es algo bueno.

*Se pone rojo, de rabia por supuesto*

Después de eso me vi obligado a ser el hombre de la familia... Mi madre se esforzaba, recuerdo que nadie quería cuidarme por mi problema, por lo tanto, después de salir de la escuela, yo me quedaba solo en casa... Si, teniendo 7 años, me había visto obligado a aprender labores de casa que normalmente se aprenden siendo un adolescente.

Siendo apenas un niño, en mi escuela me hacían bullying, se burlaban y me hacían maldades... Inclusive los maestros, por lo tanto mi madre y yo nos vimos obligados a mudarnos... Por séptima vez.

Fue cuando llegamos aqui, a South Park...

*Sonrie un poco*

Al inicio todo era igual, compañeros malos, maestros burlones, miradas y acoso tanto a mi como a mi madre...

Todo era obscuro para mi, hasta que conocí a mi amigo, a mi primer y único amigo Craig Tucker... Siempre que decía una grosería al lado de el, no me sentía mal, el se reía y de hecho me alababa por lo que hacia... Decía que yo era genial y golpeaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirme algo...

Mi vida estaba bien por primera vez... Y fue cuando me pregunte, ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando las cosas estarán bien, cuando ellos se cansaran de ver por mi? ¿CUANTO MAS SOPORTARAN LA VERGÜENZA DE LIDIAR CONMIGO?

*Sus ojos se humedecen, el hecho de pensar en eso no lo hacia muy feliz*

Aunque nunca me lo dijeran, lo podía notar en sus ojos, lo notaba cuando Craig llegaba con nuevos moretones, y me decía que no era nada, lo notaba cuando mi madre llegaba con el maquillaje corrido y me abrazaba... La vergüenza era lo que yo veía en sus ojos... En los ojos de las 2 personas mas importantes para mi... Y en los ojos del resto de los demás...

*Llora un poco*

Me sentía tan culpable... Sentía que había obligado a esas personas a perder la normalidad de sus vidas, todo por un maldito transtorno... Algo que no se podía curar... Pudieron haberme internado, pudieron haberme olvidado en algún lugar lejano y no volver a saber nada de mi... Pero ellos eligieron aguantar las criticas... Las burlas... La vergüenza de conocerme...

*Las lagrimas corren por su blanco rostro*

Y por eso siento vergüenza de mi yo también...

*Pone un poco de atención al frente... A pesar de no haber nada ahí...*

Siento vergüenza de mi cada que Craig me defiende... Cada vez que mi madre me abraza y me canta al oído... Siento vergüenza cada que mis compañeros me sonríen... Vergüenza...

¿Porque? Fácil, porque ellos han estado ahí... Me han protegido y no les ha importado absolutamente nada de lo que dicen... Y sin embargo yo sigo igual... Sigo sintiéndome mal, sigo deprimido, sigo enojado, sigo llorando... Sigue todo como antes...

*Baja la mirada...*

Siento... Que absolutamente todo su esfuerzo... Toda la fuerza que han tenido que emplear en ignorar los comentarios hacia mi, todo su valor y coraje... Ha sido en vano.

*Llora*

Porque todas las palabras de aliento que ellos me dieron, las desheche.

Porque todas esas sonrisas, yo las malinterprete por lastima.

Porque todo su esfuerzo, yo no lo aproveche.

Porque después de todo lo que ellos hicieron, lo único que logre es que sintieran vergüenza... Y vergüenza es lo que seguirán sintiendo...

*Se limpia un poco las lagrimas... Y sonrie*

Y yo también...

*Agacha la cabeza y comienza a sollozar de nuevo...*

* * *

**GRACIAS! AL FIN TERMINE ESTA CARTA xD**

**Si soy sincera, no pensé que la podría terminar... Es por eso que esta cortita:/**

**Bien, dejando eso de lado, solo falta la carta de Token y el final, que es donde Garrison leerá las cartas y sabremos si los chicos reprobaron o no lo hicieron xD**

**Antes de que se vallan, tengo una idea... Quiero hacer un fic de Drabbles, pero quiero ayuda de toooodos ustedes...**

**Iniciaré yo, el primer comentario que tenga cada capitulo ****elegirá el tema y la pareja mas votada es la que lo interpretara:3 **

**Es decir, cualquier pareja, cualquier tema, su humilde servidora los escribirá, al igual que mis fics, serán semanales, cada sábado habrá un nuevo Drabble que ustedes hayan elegido.**

**El fic se terminara cuando las parejas se terminen o yo me canse xD**

**¿Que les parece? ¿Quieren jugar conmigo un rato? xD**

**Dejen sus comentarios o ideas:3**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


End file.
